Forever Never
by Peter's Wendy
Summary: London, England, 1905. If you spot a strange leaf outside your window, let it drift to the ground, for the owner may be the one boy which no parents want their daughters to see. However, it may be your ticket, to not grow up. I'd appreciate R&R!
1. The Calling of Wendy

*Okay, this is the first of many chapters. The rating doesn't  
fit this chapter, it should be PG. Yet, have No fear! Later on,  
it'll get to be PG-13  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE CALLING OF WENDY What if you could escape...to a world without parents, grown-ups, and without having to grow up yourself? The only way you could escape is by being a child. And, you'll need one more thing to enter that world. You'll need a boy, who never grows up.  
The night was cold and eerie during late December of the year 1905. The sky seemed salted with stars, and the few clouds sprinkled down flakes of white snow, which brushed the rooftops, streets, and sidewalks in London. Three story houses were all lined up next to each other. They each had a yard, and a garden house. The most interesting home from the eye is the one with the porch lights bringing the brightest comfort on the street. A cedar tree had no more leafs on it, and was standing by a beautiful stained-glass window on the third story. The window was open, the peach curtains lightly swaying in the wind.  
A beautiful girl is standing near the window, her arms outstretched to a blowing leaf. She had just turned thirteen, and had the most beautiful sparkling green eyes. Her wavy, blonde and brown mixed hair went three quarters down to her waist. Her rosy cheeks with her perfect complexion looked ravishing. The girl had a round nose just the perfect size for her face, and the loveliest lips that a girl can own. She had a faint smile on her lips as she looked at the odd leaf.  
The wind whispered her name as it blew the leaf closer to her. "Wendy." The wind whispered, "Wendy."  
"WENDY!" A worried woman's voice cried. Wendy flipped around, noticing her mother standing among the detailed toys with an open jaw. Wendy grabbed the leaf and hid it behind her nightgown. "Don't lean over that window, you'll fall and break your neck." Wendy's mother, Mrs. Morgan, was the loveliest woman in London. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun, matching her dark brown eyes. She had a round nose like her daughter, and had a tiny smudge on her lip that was there since her first kiss. She wore a red, plain dress with a cream bodice. Mrs. Morgan was also the kindest, sweetest mother in town that the Morgan children knew.  
Wendy walked to her mother, and lightly smiled. "Yes, but wouldn't it be just a dramatic way to die?"  
Mrs. Morgan couldn't help but smile back at Wendy. "You've always had such a lovely imagination."  
Wendy went to her peach bed; a canopy with very detailed paintings on each board. Her mother tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight mother." Wendy sighed.  
"Goodnight, Wendy." Mrs. Morgan whispered. She blew out all of the lights and closed the window. Once she closed the window, Mrs. Morgan locked it.  
Wendy sprang up in bed and cried, "Don't lock it!"  
Mrs. Morgan looked at Wendy. "Why not?"  
Wendy laid her head down on the peach pillow. "I just, prefer it unlocked."  
"Yes." Mrs. Morgan looked at Wendy as she left the room. "Sleep well." Wendy closed her green eyes and almost drifted asleep. A sudden yell came from downstairs. Wendy jumped in her bed. Her eyes now wide open with surprise.  
"Mary!" Mr. Morgan's voice rang out from the study. Under his glasses, two blue eyes were focused on sheets of paper with numbers and lots of writing. He looked up in frustration. His brown hair was slicked back, and he had a not too pointy nose. He was an average sized man at the time, and was, of course, taller than his family. "MARY!"  
Mrs. Morgan ran down two flights of stairs to the study. "George, not so loud. The children are trying to sleep." Mrs. Morgan sat on a leather couch, touching the mahogany walls. "What is it?"  
"We spend six pounds each week for food, times that by thirty-two pence for taxes, add the sum and multiply by the hours spent at the office..."  
"George, why do you need me here?" Mrs. Morgan asked.  
"I need to ask you a question. Could you come with me, to a dinner party at my boss's home? If we went, I could get a promotion, which means more money. And, if I make more money, then we could afford the fare for Ben and Harry's future in a university, and Wendy would marry someone of a high class, which means that her life will be spoiled with the high life that we've always wanted our children to have. And-"  
"George! George! Settle down." Mrs. Morgan laughed. "I'll go. Since it is my liking for parties."  
Mr. Morgan sighed with relief to her, but didn't show it. Mrs. Morgan walked up the stairs to their room.  
"Goodnight, Mary." Mr. Morgan sighed.  
"Goodnight George." Mrs. Morgan sighed, closing the brown door behind her.  
Wendy felt that all was well, and tried to drift to sleep. But, another distraction made her eyes open. The window had opened by itself. Wendy looked puzzled at the window, and ran over to it.  
"That's odd." Wendy murmured aloud. She closed it and walked back to her bed. Just when she closed her eyes once more, the window opened again. How could Wendy have known that the window was open? She heard the tiny bump and the wind blowing through the room. Wendy ran to the window, and looked out as puzzled as ever. "Hello?" she asked. She looked around for some creature, but nothing was there. Nothing, that is, what Wendy could see. The girl looked down to the streets, in the tree, and up in the sky, but yet no one was there. She closed the window, but would not dare lock it. Once she closed the window, a silhouette of a boy with hair flipped out everywhere appeared looking at Wendy through the window in the trees.  
Wendy was asleep, tossing and turning with a confused look on her face. The window opened slowly and a boy flew in that you can't see enough to describe. All you can make out is his hair flipped out in all different directions and the odd leafs that Wendy found. He knelt next to the bed and whispered, "Wendy." Wendy stopped tossing in her sleep. "Wendy."  
Meanwhile, a seven-year-old boy named Harry tiptoed out of his room. His red hair was neatly groomed and he had some freckles. Harry had blue eyes, like his father. He liked to pretend and listen to stories told by his sister. The only thing that Harry despised was taking baths! Yuck! He hated to take baths like every other seven-year-old boy. Harry was carrying his teddy bear as he walked down the dark hall. He first checked in Wendy's room.  
"Wendy?" he whispered, being scared and all. Harry walked into Wendy's room and found a dark figure hovering over her. "AH!" he yelled. Wendy popped open her eyes and found a figure of a boy hovering over her. She sat up, her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly open. The boy flew back and jumped out of the window. The two children gasped and ran to the window, trying to find a body in the snow below. But, no body was there.  
"What was that?" Wendy asked Harry.  
Harry looked at Wendy, also scared. "I don't know." He said slowly.  
Wendy closed the window and walked to her bed. Harry followed. "What are you doing here?" Wendy asked as she lit a nightlight by her bed.  
"Ben wouldn't wake up, and I had the most awful dream, Wendy!"  
"Can't you go to mother and father's room?" Wendy asked, a bit annoyed.  
"I was going to go there, but I wanted to see what you were doing." Harry laughed, forgetting the figure.  
"What do you think that I was doing!" Wendy rolled her eyes, smiling. You see the Morgan children are all best friends. Even Harry is considered as a best friend to Wendy and Ben.  
"Sleeping?" Harry laughed.  
"Yeah. Can I sleep some more? After all, it is Christmas Eve day today." Wendy laughed.  
Harry looked at his sister, puzzled. "But, I thought that it's Christmas Eve day tomorrow?"  
Wendy pointed to the clock, which read 2:44 a.m. "It's Christmas Eve day today."  
"Oh! That means, presents tomorrow!" Harry cried with joy. Wendy nodded.  
"Yes, and some tonight. Now, go to your own room." Wendy pushed her brother out of her room, hoping that he already forgot about the boy.  
"See you in the morning, Wendy."  
"Without a doubt, Harry." Wendy closed the door after Harry exited the room and fell asleep peacefully. 


	2. Skeleton Leaf at Breakfast

CHAPTER 2: SKELETON LEAF AT BREAKFAST The next morning, Mrs. Morgan was busy making the morning waffles, for the nursemaid, Molly, had her Christmas Break. Everyone but Mrs. Morgan was in the pink dining room, ready for the morning breakfast.  
Mr. Morgan was reading the morning paper, sipping his tea. Ben, who had turned twelve two months ago, had chestnut brown hair and green eyes. He liked to listen to stories as well, and wore glasses. He was busy at the time eating sausages, and talking to Wendy.  
"Interesting skeleton leaf." Ben studied the leaf wisely.  
"And, the window kept opening by itself."  
"REALLY?" Ben's eyes widened.  
Wendy nodded. "Then, a figure of a boy came flying in!"  
Harry was in the conversation too. "But then he flew away." Harry talked with his mouth full.  
"Harry, improper of you to be talking with your mouth full." Mr. Morgan scolded his eye not leaving the paper.  
Ben and Wendy quietly laughed. Harry pouted at them, eyebrows sagging. Mrs. Morgan walked into the dining room, a hand on each breakfast plate.  
"What's the matter, darling?" Mrs. Morgan asked Harry, sitting down next to the boy.  
"Ben and Wendy are laughing at me!" Harry scowled.  
"Children?" Mrs. Morgan scolded the two giggling descendants. Immediately they stopped.  
"Tattletale." Ben murmured holding up his napkin to his lips so only Wendy and Harry could hear it. Wendy tried not to laugh, so she pressed her lips together, body shaking when one laughs.  
Harry scowled at his older siblings again. "Mother, Ben called me a tattletale!"  
Mrs. Morgan glared at Ben. "Now that is enough." She huffed.  
Mr. Morgan grabbed his coffee-cup, and noticed the odd leaf that his daughter was hiding. "Wendy," Wendy looked up. "May I see your leaf?" Wendy handed the leaf to her father. Mr. Morgan studied it. "Skeleton leaf. Doesn't even exist in England. It comes from a Skeleton Tree, which, indeed doesn't exist in Europe." He looked at his daughter attentively. "Where did you find it?"  
Harry spoke up first. "Well father, a boy-"Wendy was sitting next to Harry, so she covered his mouth.  
She smiled politely. "Actually, it drifted in from the window."  
"Drifted in from the window, did it?" Mr. Morgan said calmly. Wendy nodded letting Harry loose. Mr. Morgan gave the leaf back to Wendy, who ran upstairs to her room.  
Once she got to her room, she ran to her vanity. She got out a golden chain and put it round her neck. The leaf was secured onto the necklace, and Wendy wore it, looking in awe at her work.  
"Wendy?" Ben knocked on Wendy's cream colored door. Wendy turned around in her chair.  
"Yes?" The door creaked open, revealing Ben and Harry.  
"Father says that we are to go to church today." Harry said.  
"And mother says that you should change your clothes into your Sunday dress right away." Ben informed Wendy, tugging on his tie.  
Wendy nodded. "See you downstairs."  
The boys shut the door and Wendy, still keeping the necklace on, changed into her light blue jumper with a white blouse. She wore her hair in two tight braids with light blue bows on the ends of them. She got on her overcoat and gloves and walked down to the entryway, tucking the necklace into her blouse. 


	3. Our Special Sunday

CHAPTER 3: THE CHURCH PATTERNS  
"Are we all ready to go?" Mr. Morgan asked as he checked his pocket watch.  
Mrs. Morgan was bundling up Harry. Right when she put Harry's hat on his head she said, "We shall take a carriage."  
"If they will let us." Mr. Morgan grunted as they all walked out the door, down the small steps to the sidewalk.  
The day had slush from the earlier snow. Everyone was wearing black overcoats and accessories, as usual. What the Morgan children loved most about London was that everywhere you went, you would see tons of people!  
Mrs. Morgan held her children with her while her husband tried to get a cab. "George, really. You know we could walk! It would only take us about five minutes."  
Mr. Morgan gave up, made a slight huff and started walking ahead of his family, leading the way.  
The Morgan family was in the middle class. Mrs. Morgan was a social- light and often had afternoon tea with her lady friends in the drawing room every Thursday. Mr. Morgan made social talk with his business partners, and, as you have found out, may get a raise. They certainly couldn't afford to send all of their children to high schools, but were on the right track.  
The steeple bells rang ten o'clock a.m. as all of the people rushed in to find descant seats.  
Wendy and her brothers often sat in the front row, for Wendy attended girls' Sunday class, and the boys had a bible study group. But on this certain Sunday, they all sat together in the third pew from the front. The one thing that Harry hated to do was to sit around while the priest talked about things that only grown-ups could understand. He would squirm on the light wooden bench and poke Wendy to see what her reaction would be.  
Whenever Harry poked Wendy, she would politely look at Harry as if saying, "Please be quiet so I may listen to the speech."  
After Harry poked Wendy he poked Ben, who couldn't help but laugh. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan both glared at the boys and they immediately stopped with a soft gasp.  
After the boring lecture passed, they all sang the song "Nearer My God to Thee." And prayed for five solemn minutes.  
Wendy whispered her prayer so only she may hear it. "Dear Lord, please help me find the boy again so I may give him his leaf. Amen." Wendy was sure that the boy owned the leaf round her neck, for she saw the outline of the same leaf on his clothing.  
"Now, 'tis time for communion. Children shall walk first, then the adults following." Father William smiled. The organ music began, and Harry, being followed by Ben, ran up with the other children.  
Wendy stood up and started to walk to the stage when her father stopped her. "What do you think you are doing, Wendy?" Mr. Morgan whispered in her ear. 


	4. Grow up!

CHAPTER 4: "GROW UP!" Wendy was too embarrassed to talk at the moment. She could feel her face turning red with embarrassment. Quickly, she sat back down in her seat, hearing taunting laughs from the people behind her.  
"You are thirteen, and you are an adult." Mr. Morgan spat out the words with a harsh tone. "Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes." Wendy murmured her face red in embarrassment. She walked back to her seat and waited.  
"Wendy, why didn't you come up with us?" Harry asked with a confused look on his brow.  
Wendy wouldn't dare look at them. She held her head high in a stuck up sort of way and huffed, "Father says that I am not a child anymore, so I can't go up with the children." The children's parents walked up with Wendy and the other in-betweens following.  
Every Sunday the church holds a brunch buffet with tea, crumpets, fruit, and sausages. And it was every Sunday that Wendy, Ben, and Harry ate the food, gulping it down quickly.  
"Children, eat tiny bites." Mrs. Morgan whispered. They stopped shoveling it down by taking dainty bites every minute. Once they were done, they all got to go play together outside.  
Mr. Morgan noticed his boss standing near the sidewalk just coming out of the church with his wife and business associates. With high courage, though wanting to faint from nervousness, Mr. Morgan slowly walked out of the building to chat with Mr. Pratt.  
Meanwhile, Wendy and Ben and Harry were having a race. Ben was the fastest child there, and he was it.  
"Ready..." Ben called out, aiming for Wendy. "Set..." He got his running position ready. "Go!" Wendy started running, seeing that Ben was starting to chase her. She ran around the building, screaming from the fun.  
"H-hi Mr. Pratt." Mr. Morgan stuttered. "H-h-how are you this f-fine Sunday morning?" He stuttered. Mr. Pratt turned to him.  
"Are you cold, Mr. Morgan?" he asked coldly.  
"N-no sir."  
Wendy was running towards the scene, but little did she know, a slippery piece of ice was right ahead of her. Down she fell, sliding faster and faster. She screamed, seeing Mr. Pratt and a group of people ahead of her. Ben froze in his tracks, Harry wide-eyed behind him.  
Mr. Morgan saw Wendy sliding, but was too late. She ran into Mr. Pratt, Mr. Morgan, and the others, creating embarrassment and chaos.  
Mrs. Morgan was now outside, running to the dog pile. "Wendy! George!" she gasped.  
Mr. Pratt glared at Mr. Morgan as he groaned about his back. Mr. Morgan felt a sudden scare wash over him. Yet soon the scare turned into humiliation.  
"I have been humiliated!" Mr. Morgan cried once they reached home. His family was following him around the house. "You all humiliated me! We're ruined! Soon enough, we'll be thrown out IN THE STREETS!"  
"George, not so loud." Mary tried to calm her husband down. "The neighbors will hear."  
Mr. Morgan glared at his wife. "Let them hear." He snarled. They were in the kitchen and the window was open. Mr. Morgan stuck his head near the window and cried, "LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW THAT GEORGE MORGAN IS THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN HIS HOME!"  
He snapped back around and the children swore that they noticed a vain getting ready to pop in their father's forehead. He thrusted his hand towards Wendy with the most angers that Wendy has ever seen from him in her life. His pointer finger was extended and it was shaking at her.  
Wendy was crying, tear streaks down her cheeks. "You! You embarrassed me the most! It's time for you to GROW UP!" Mrs. Morgan clasped a hand on Wendy's shoulder. Mr. Morgan stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door.  
"Wendy..." Mrs. Morgan comforted her. "Your father's just a practical man. He just-"  
"He just is jealous at me because I know how to tell stories, and he doesn't!" Wendy yelled with rage. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.  
"Two in one night." Harry sighed.  
Mrs. Morgan put her hand to her head and walked outside to get the milk.  
Dinner passed silently, and neither Wendy nor Mr. Morgan had anything to say. Harry, Ben, and Mrs. Morgan all tried to create a conversation, but it all failed.  
"So, George, the dinner party was changed to tonight?" Mrs. Morgan asked. The only response she got was a slight nod. "Wendy, would you like to help me figure out which dress to wear?" Wendy clanged her fork against her plate and quickly ran up the two flights of stairs to her room.  
Grow up! Grow up! That's all Wendy could think about. She either thought about her father yelling at her, or the way everyone will look at her in church. Wendy tried not to cry, but couldn't help it. She was like a bomb ready to explode. Suddenly, her expressionless face turned into a sobbing girl's pose that seemed alone and unsure.  
She rested the back of her head on her comforter and whispered loudly, closing her eyes, "I never want to grow up." Tears streamed down her face, she was crying. Ben and Harry walked in, wanting to cheer Wendy up by having her tell a story to them.  
"How about the Little Mermaid?" Ben asked, flopping on the ground.  
"No!" Harry cried. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!"  
Wendy laughed. "I've got one." Wendy sat up and began to tell her story. 


	5. Story Time

CHAPTER 5: STORY TIME "Hansel and Gretel noticed the witch open the fire door!" Wendy growled. "She grabbed Hansel, and was prepared to throw the boy in!" Wendy lunged towards Harry, and grabbed him, pulling him up and slamming him down to the floor. Harry and Ben gasped together, smiling. "Just then, Gretel pushed Hansel out of the way and pushed the wicked witch inside the flames! Watching her charred body turned into ashes, and drift out of the fire, next to her feet. The ashes turned many different colors, and whirled around in the air around Hansel and Gretel. Slowly, they turned into the Magical Fairy herself!" Ben smiled, picturing the scene. Wendy jumped onto the table and looked up to the heavens. "'You two have made the utmost act of love, through your heart.' The fairy queen said. She flew across the room, telling them that they shall arrive to their home with cakes to their hearts' delight!"  
The boys cheered, liking this story that Wendy made up. Wendy made a slight curtsy and looked at the window, her smile definitely gone.  
"What is it, Wendy?" Ben asked. Wendy walked to the window and saw a powerful light in the tree.  
"Wendy?" Her two brothers asked.  
Wendy turned to them, wanting this to be her secret. "Nothing. Goodnight, and go to your room so I can sleep."  
Ben laughed at Wendy and Harry rolled his eyes as they left the room. Ben and Harry's room was blue and was fairly big. The room was filled with toys, and unlike their sister's window, they always kept it locked.  
Wendy was back in her bed when she heard the rustle of a dress. "I'm leaving you in charge, dearest." Mrs. Morgan smiled. Wendy pouted. "Goodnight, and keep in mind that we all love you." She kissed her daughter goodnight and left her in the warm room with nothing but a fire and blankets to keep her cozy.  
Wendy's nightgown was white cotton with a pink ribbon on the bodice. Her hair was down, wavy and beautiful. She fell asleep, dreaming about a bat flying near her hair.  
The real creature in the room was the light again. It frantically searched around books, toys, dolls, and other toys. The odd thing about this flying light is that it is a fairy. Tinker Bell, to be precise. She's no bigger than your hand, and is rather lovely. All fairies glow a gold tint, and sprinkle pixie dust everywhere they turn. She had her blonde hair pulled up on her head, and wore a single skeleton leaf as a strapless dress. Once the fairy went around the room, back to the window, you saw the same figure of the boy that came the night before.  
We first see his dirty feet, dried mud on them. Then, we see his pants made out of leaf and toad skin; the same leafs that Wendy's leaf belonged to. As we go slowly and farther up, we see that the boy is wearing two leaf straps crisscrossed over his chest. The most interesting piece that the boy carries on his side is a woodwind instrument that plays the most enchanting and fun music that everyone has heard in their dreams.  
The boy's face is very handsome. His boyish lips, his round nose, his sparkling green eyes, and his dirty blonde hair all seemed the type of boy a girl would love to meet. His hair was flipped out everywhere, and always looked magical and mysterious. The boy walked over to the light shining on his face.  
"Tink, did you find it?" the boy asked anxiously. The fairy shook her head making squeals and bell sounds. The boy snapped his fingers in frustration.  
Tinker Bell pointed to the girl and quickly flew over to her face. The boy also flew over and knelt by her bed.  
There Wendy was, asleep with the necklace in sight. The boy moved his hand to Wendy's hand, wanting to take the leaf away from her. But the fairy squeaked, "No."  
He looked at the fairy as if asking, "Why not?" Tink flew over to the dollhouse and pretended to fall asleep, ignoring the boy's look.  
The boy ignored Tinker Bell, and once again gazed at Wendy. His gaze softened, and a light smile appeared on his face. He once again put his hand close to the sleeping Wendy, this time near her face. He had the urge to stroke it, but then pulled it away quickly.  
Wendy opened her eyes quickly, and widened them. The boy's smile turned into a small open mouth, surprised as well. He quickly zoomed to the wall backwards, bumping into it, then being surprised by that, he flew quickly up, knocking his head on the ceiling. Wendy sat up in her bed, alarmed. The boy made a gasp then flew behind the chandelier, eyeing Wendy with intrigue. 


	6. Peter Meets Yet Another Wendy

CHAPTER 6: PETER MEETS YET ANOTHER WENDY  
"Boy, you can... fly?!" Wendy beamed. The boy glided down to the floor and gave a charming bow. Wendy, in awe, hopped out of her bed and gave a quick curtsey. Slowly she approached the boy with wonder. "What is your name?"  
"Peter." The boy had his arms crossed, then awkwardly changed his position to his arms at his hips. "Pan." He pointed to Wendy, who walked closer to him as he backed away.  
"Wendy Rose Elizabeth Morgan." She introduced her name proudly.  
"Wendy." The boy whispered, remembering that name before. He snapped his eyes to Wendy.  
"Yes. I'm Wendy." Wendy laughed, still advancing towards Peter. "Where do you live?" she asked.  
Peter flew to the window and pointed to the stars. "Second star to the right, then straight on 'till morning!" He jerked his head around to Wendy, who stepped closer to him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Neverland." Peter snapped.  
"Oh." Wendy smiled. She ran over to the light switch and turned the overhead light on. Peter looked enchanting to Wendy! "This may seem quite rude of me, Peter, but what are you doing here?" Wendy sat down on the rocking stool, looking at Peter who sat on the floor infront of her. Wendy, feeling awkward, sat on the floor so she could see eye to eye.  
"I came here looking for my leaf." Peter said carelessly.  
Wendy looked at her chain, and took it off. She showed it to Peter and pointed to the skeleton leaf. "Do you mean this leaf?"  
Peter was happy and smiled, seeing that his leaf was round Wendy's neck. "You can keep it." He murmured. Wendy put the chain around her neck once more.  
"Thank you." Wendy smiled. Peter stood up, looking down at the still sitting Wendy.  
"Where do you live?" Peter asked, looking around the room with caution.  
Wendy laughed and stood up. "Don't you know what London is?"  
"Yes. I mean..." he pointed to the room, causing Wendy to look at where he was pointing.  
"Oh! I live in 223 Kensington Drive. This is my room." Peter remembered the Kensington Gardens, ringing a bell in his mind.  
"I used to live in Kensington Gardens." He bragged.  
Wendy widened her eyes, smiling. "Really?" Peter nodded. He jumped up on Wendy's bed and bragged some more.  
"With the fairies!" he jumped off of the bed, landing near Wendy with grace.  
"But, there's no such thing as-"Wendy was interrupted by Peter forcing his hand on her mouth to quiet her.  
Peter was looking at her sternly. "Don't, say that." He said forcefully. "Every time someone says, 'there's no such thing as fairies' a fairy drops down somewhere dead." Wendy looked at Peter in horror and Peter let his hand go.  
"I'm sorry." She gasped. "I shan't even think that again."  
Peter nodded. "It's okay." He started rummaging around Wendy's room. "Tink, my fairy? She's here somewhere." Peter said, forgetting that Tinker Bell was in the dollhouse.  
Wendy beamed with excitement. "Peter, you don't mean to tell me that there's a fairy in this room!"  
Peter nodded carelessly. "Tink!" he called out. "Tinker Bell!"  
Wendy walked over near Peter, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Peter, I want to give you something." Peter looked at her with serious eyes and looked down at her. "I want to give you...a...kiss." Wendy said slowly, her cheeks blushing. Peter extended his hand. Wendy looked at him with confusion, "My you're ignorant."  
Peter shook his head calmly. "No," he snapped. "I'm not."  
Wendy focused her eyes on Peter's hand. "Don't you know what a kiss is?"  
Peter nodded and Wendy leaned in, entirely improperly. Peter handed her an acorn button and put it in hand, which was facing up. Wendy looked at the acorn and smiled. She took it, thinking this a sweet thing to do, yet also awfully ignorant. She put the button on her necklace as a token of thanks.  
"I have given you my...kiss." Peter stated, holding out his hand for Wendy to give him a kiss in return.  
Wendy smiled and ran to her vanity. She sat on her chair and got out another golden chain, with a gold heart that said W on it. She showed it to Peter, and he sniffed it, not knowing what a necklace is. He smiled, trying to be gracious. Wendy smiled on his ignorance, and went behind him.  
"It goes round your neck." Wendy put it round Peter's neck and fastened the lock. Peter looked down at the golden heart, and gave a roguish smile. He held it up to Wendy, who smiled at it, tilting her head.  
"Thank you." Peter said.  
Wendy sighed at Peter, gazing into his eyes. "You're welcome." Peter gazed back, lost into a never-ending trance , or so it seemed.  
Tinker Bell noticed the two children looking at each other slightly smiles. Suddenly, Tinker Bell's face got angry, and gnashed her white tiny, white teeth. You could almost imagine her devil horns and tail popping out of her body. She quickly flew over to Wendy and started to pinch her.  
Wendy yelped from pain with the sharp nails of the jealous fairy digging into her skin. Peter yelled, "TINK!" with anger as he flew around Wendy's squirming body, trying to catch Tink. Once he succeeded, Wendy sighed with relief as she flopped on her bed. Peter was holding the pixie with his fist as he led her up to face level. He glared at the tiny fairy. "Tinker Bell," Peter snarled. "One more action such as this and I will make sure that when we arrive home, you'll be as embarrassed as ever to the whole community in both the jungle and the forest. I know secrets about you, Tink." Tinker Bell crossed her arms and glared at Wendy. Peter noticed this. "I mean it, Tinker Bell!" He thrusted the fairy into the air, and Tinker Bell landed on the windowsill, sulking.  
"I expected fairies to be...charming." Wendy peeked at Tinker Bell, who was glaring at her. Wendy gasped and looked away quickly. "Peter," Wendy stood up, nearing him. "What is your...mother like?" she asked, not knowing that Peter didn't have a mother.  
"Don't have a mother." Peter informed her carelessly. Wendy's happiness turned into a shocked look.  
"How dreadful!" She pitied Peter.  
Peter shrugged. "Don't care." He walked over to the window, and a clever idea popped into his head. He smiled roguishly at Wendy. "You could be our mother."  
Wendy looked confused, yet proud. "Huh?" Peter stepped near her, still having that roguish look to him. "Our mother? But Peter, I can't fly." Her nervous voice said in a small voice.  
"Yes. The Lost Boys and I-we so need one. And, we've never been tucked in before. I can teach you how to ride on the wind's back as we make fun of the stars as we try to blow their lights out just as we pass by them!"  
"How...do you fly?" Peter smiled and noticed that he had pixie dust dripping off of his right hand. He slowly put his hand under his chin and blew the dust onto Wendy's face. Wendy smiled at the golden dust around her, fading its color. She looked at Peter, who pointed down. Wendy looked down at her feet, and noticed that they were no longer on the comfortable ground. She laughed in excitement, whizzing around the room with Peter holding her just so she won't fall. Once they landed on the ground, Wendy nodded, but still had other questions. "Who are the Lost Boys?" Wendy asked, her voice shaky.  
"The Lost Boys? They're my men. They are well named. They all arrived in Neverland by being...you know...lost." Peter broke the look and studied the pictures on the wall, seeing a mother holding a baby, knowing that Wendy was the baby and the mother was of course Wendy's mother.  
"How specifically did they get, lost?" Wendy asked, following Peter around the room.  
"Boys who fall out of their prams when no one's looking. Particularly their mothers! If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverland. Of course, Neverland pays for the fairs." Peter took out his sword, shining in the light. "Once they get to Neverland, I take over." Peter jumped up on the chair, his sword still in his hands. "They grow to be from seven to twelve, then stop aging."  
Wendy squinted her eyes. "Stop...aging?" Peter nodded this time thinking that Wendy turned ignorant.  
"You ask the easiest questions." Peter snapped. "Of course, you know what happens in Neverland, don't you?"  
Wendy shook her head like a child, wanting to hear more of a bedtime story. "No." She sat down on her bed as Peter ran to turn off the lights. Peter then sat next to her, ready to give the most alluring speech.  
"Imagine a world...." Peter said seductively. "Like nothing you've ever seen. Where everyday is an adventure. A world, where you'd never have to grow up, or grow old. Come with me." Peter flew to the window and Wendy followed. He extended a hand to her. "All you have to do, is leave home behind. But you can never come back." He whispered in her ear, "Never."  
Wendy's lovely smile grew on her face as she turned her face to Peter. "I'm ready for never."  
Two souls but with a single thought  
-two hearts that beat as one. 


	7. Neverland's Flight

CHAPTER 7: NEVERLAND'S FLIGHT  
Peter looked at Wendy in a way that no girl could resist. "Come." He whispered loudly, leading her to the window. She slowly followed, feeling entranced. "Come away to Neverland." Wendy said nothing, but had a loving twinkle in her eyes, climbing onto the white windowsill.  
Meanwhile, at the party, Mrs. Morgan could sense that something was not right at the house. She looked up, into space. "George, something's wrong!" she cried, grabbing her lace shawl from the coat rack as she started running out of the door. Mr. Morgan followed her without saying goodbye to his hosts. The other guests were looking at the two leaving people as if they were the weirdest things that they had ever seen.  
"What could be wrong?" Mr. Morgan panted, also starting to get concerned. Mrs. Morgan pointed to Wendy's open window.  
"Something is happening with Wendy!" she cried noticing Wendy talking to a dark figure. They hurried into the house, up the two flights of stairs, and ran to Wendy's room.  
All they could see was a twinkling light that was fluttering behind two shadows that were disappearing into the night sky, holding hands.  
"Wendy!" They cried out together, running to the window. But unfortunately they could not open the window because it was jammed. Someone had made the window almost impossible to open! They pounded on it frantically, wanting their daughter to fly back into their arms.  
Then, a charming boy smiled back at them, in a sort of cocky way as telling them; "She can't hear you."  
Wendy was looking ahead at the beautiful night sky. Peter swooped with extra speed down to the deserted streets and thrilled Wendy by skidding his dagger on it, creating a mark. They flew back up to the sky, over the rooftops.  
The only people on the streets were the wealthy elderly ones, a couple. They were standing on a doorstep, waiting for their car to pick them up. To their surprise, a boy tumbled in the air infront of them.  
"Hello, old chap!" The boy said. They gasped, widening their eyes. But that was not all. Right behind Peter, Wendy blurred past them.  
"Good evening!" She called sweetly. After Wendy had passed them, the man widened his eyes while his wife fainted.  
Peter and Wendy were flying upward, into outer space. Stars and planets zoomed by them, Wendy seeing it as a world of color. To Wendy's surprise, Peter was having a happy time trying to blow out the lights on the stars, which glared at him.  
Wendy looked concerned for the stars, and pouted at Peter. Peter smiled cockily, and crossed his arms. "It's just for fun." Peter explained. "All they can do is blink at us."  
Wendy's eyebrows went different directions. One going down whiles the other going up as Peter said this. "Blinking?" she asked, puzzled.  
Peter nodded like he knew everything Wendy didn't. "That's the star language. Only the youngest stars blink, but that's all. The older ones are too tired to blink, and care less about playing games."  
Wendy's eyebrows went back to the normal place. "I see."  
Peter looked ahead and laced fingers with Wendy tightly. Wendy looked ahead as well, seeing a tunnel of swirling neon colored lights in the stars. They were gaining speed, making the wind blow Wendy's hair out of her face. "Just a warning!" Peter called out, smiling at the tunnel. "Whatever happens, I'll never let go, that is.... If you don't!"  
Right when Peter finished, Wendy started yelling. They accelerated in speed, Wendy feeling like a magnet trying to be sucked to metal behind her. They entered the colorful portal. Wendy yelled louder, feeling her hand slip from Peter's grasp.  
Lucky for her, she let go right when they bombed out of the tunnel with fiery colors following them like smoke, eventually disappearing into the starry sky. Wendy flew behind Peter, both of them looking like war jets. Soon, they slowed down as the bright sun crept upon the glorious island infront of them.  
Peter led Wendy down to the baby blue Ocean and held onto her waist, keeping her from falling. A group of dolphins leapt out of the water, smiling at Wendy, who laughed back at them. Peter guided her hand to the dolphin's rubbery skin. She smiled at them, Peter smiling at her.  
Quickly, the two children flew back up to the air. The sun made the sky orange and pink, the clouds reminding Wendy of cotton candy. She could hear the angels singing to her, as the Neverland was visible to Wendy's eyes. Tall, rocky mountains were set with waterfalls pouring down them. Hills of green and gold filled with trees were also on the island. There were trees from every sort of climate: evergreen trees for the forests, with tropical trees for the jungles. IT WAS BREATHTAKING! I wish that I could describe it more, but that would never work for words.  
"Neverland." Wendy sighed, flying on her tiptoes to view the island at its best.  
Peter stopped in the air, noticing that Wendy was far behind him. He made a whistle sound, which made the wind tenderly blow her to him. "Welcome." Peter smiled at Neverland, meaning to smile at Wendy. Wendy smiled back at him as he slowly turned his head to her.  
"Peter," Wendy beamed. "This is so gorgeous!" she cried. Peter flew to a nearby pink cloud and bounced on it. Wendy followed, doing the same. They bounced along the clouds for hours until they finally settled down, looking at the port. 


	8. Tormented Hook

CHAPTER 8: A BIT OF JEALOUSY  
Peter got out his telescope, examining the pirate ship lurking in the waters. He could feel that Wendy was watching him, making his face feel hot. He gave the telescope to Wendy and let out a deep breath. Wendy examined the ship, definitely knowing that Ben would have loved this ship before her.  
"What a beauty!" Wendy yelled, amazed. "The ship's rigging seems brand new, and a forty gunner! They don't make those anymore." Peter looked at her, shocked that a girl knew a lot about ships. "Do you know who captains this ship?" Peter asked. The girl shook her head. "Captain James S. Hook." Peter growled at the ship darkly.  
"Hook?" Wendy asked, aghast.  
Peter nodded. "One time I cut off his right hand and threw it to the crocodile!" Peter cawed. "We thought we killed him off, but the crocodile ate him whole. So, he cut himself out of the beast and is now as mad as he has ever been at me, seeking revenge!"  
Wendy widened her eyes. "Are you scared?"  
"No. I'm never afraid of his iron claw that kills people instantly." Peter laughed nonchalantly.  
Wendy gasped. "You're very brave."  
Peter blushed lightly, looking back at the slightly blushing Wendy. Tinker Bell crossed her arms as she flew in-between them, causing to block the gaze.  
Peter whispered in Wendy's ear, "Do you want to have some real fun?" he whispered. Wendy nodded. He flew off of the cloud silently and whispered. "Stay here, and watch."  
Peter quickly flew down to the ship. Wendy gasped, watching in horror. She could never see anyone, for she was too far away.  
On the ship, a dark figure that haunted Neverland stood on the deck, fetching his sword. He had a big, black hat on with gold trim matching his overcoat. "PAN AHEAD!" Hook's black voice called as he watched his crew fetch Long Tom, which was the cannon.  
"Oh Captain Hook!" Peter called out gleefully. Hook's piercing blue eyes glared at the boy as he yelled to Noodler-who's hands were sewn on backwards.  
"Shoot him, you fool!" Hook screeched. But every time Noodler shot, he ended up shooting part of the ship. Peter flew away, laughing. Hook carelessly ran his sword through Noodler, not even looking as his crewmember died painfully on the ground. "I'll get him next time, Smee. I know I will!" Hook yelled. An Irishman with white hair and glasses came walking up to his captain. He was a bo'sun, and always tried to agree with the orders.  
"Right you are, Cap'n." Smee laughed. He noticed Hook glare at the two children who were flying away. But then, a twinkle in Hook's eye appeared.  
"Who...is that young lady?" Hook asked, curious. His expression turned tough and angry, as he looked at Smee with his hook thrusted in the air.  
Smee cowered infront of him. "A...a.... another girl that Peter's brought to Neverland, sir."  
"What could her name be?" Hook walked to his room with Smee following. He closed the door and sat on his cozy chair, thinking.  
"Perhaps, a Victoria?" Smee asked.  
Hook looked at Smee as if he knew nothing. "Absolutely not."  
"Emily?"  
"No."  
"Anna?"  
"No!"  
"What makes you so sure that you will know her name, Cap'n?" Smee asked, pouring musket in two glasses and handing one to Hook.  
"Trust me Smee, I'll find out if you tell me her name. Somehow, I'll just know that that's the girl's name."  
Smee didn't want to anger Hook, so he kept on guessing. "Bridget?"  
"Wrong!"  
"Caroline?"  
"Nope."  
"Daniel?" Smee asked, panting?  
"No!" Hook yelled, disgusted.  
Smee walked over to the piano, and murmured, worried about his guess. "Wendy?"  
Hook jerked his head to Smee. "What was that?" Hook asked.  
Smee looked up slowly. "I said," he said quietly. "Wendy?" Hook jumped up with happiness.  
"Correct Smee! Peter has found himself yet another!" Hook walked over to the window, squinting his eyes at the disappearing girl with fascination and jealousy, "Wendy." He whispered. "Oh Smee, if I could have a Wendy of my own." Hook snapped.  
Smee advanced toward Hook, a plan in his head. "Perhaps you...could have a Wendy." Smee smiled. "Peter's Wendy."  
Hook nodded with an evil grin. "Maybe you're right Smee." He cackled, "Maybe you are right." The two pirates cackled together, drinking their musket quickly. 


	9. Not Another Mother!

CHAPTER 9: NOT ANOTHER MOTHER!  
Wendy and Peter were now flying into the Neverland Jungle. The jungle sounds were of exotic birds chirping and bugs croaking. Other animals made sounds as well. Wendy sat on a nearby mushroom, and found her chair to be getting rather hot. Peter was leaning against an old, enormous tree while he played his pipes. With a worried face, Wendy sprang up, yelping.  
"What is it Wendy?" Peter snapped, grabbing his dagger and running to Wendy's side. Wendy pointed to the mushroom, bewildered.  
"That almost burnt me!" she cried. Peter walked to the mushroom and lifted it out of the ground with ease. He started to laugh. Wendy crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
"Wendy," Peter giggled. "You were sitting on our chimney!" Smoke came from a hole in the ivy ground. Wendy walked over to it, huffing.  
"B-but..." she stuttered. "Why do you put mushrooms in chimneys?"  
"It's a clever idea I made up." Peter bragged, sticking the mushroom back into the hole. "Whenever pirates are lurking around, we hide our place by putting mushrooms in the chimneys to disguise them."  
Wendy laughed, also thinking this clever. "How do you, get into the home?" She asked, curious.  
Peter took her hand, lacing fingers. Wendy sighed, wanting to faint. He guided her to a large but completely ordinary jungle tree, or so Wendy thought. He tapped on the door six times with an odd pattern, and the very well hidden door opened. He guided the girl into the dark, small room and closed the door behind her. Wendy looked around, only seeing a plain, pitch- black room that you could only see the outlines of one's face.  
"Peter?" Wendy's shaky voice asked.  
Peter was looking at the ground. Without looking up, he held his free hand into the air and snapped, "One minute, Wendy."  
Wendy started to ask again, advancing to Peter. "Pet-"Peter laughed as he dropped from the ground. Wendy looked worried. Soon, she too fell down a hidden doorway. She screamed, frightened as she slid down the dirt made tube slide.  
Once Wendy landed, she could see the brightness of lights, and felt warm air surrounding her. She could hear breathing of others, and the crackling of the fire. Slowly, Wendy looked up, bewildered. To her surprise, the dirt room was of an autumn theme. To the right, a warm fireplace sat infront of a bearskin rug. In the back of the big room, there were six beds on three bunk beds. A throne decorated with feathers and beads was in the center of the room, and the trunk of a Neverland Tree was near the right wall of the room. Two bearskin rugs hung on wall openings like doors. A large dining table was to the left of the room. Wendy gasped at the lovely picture.  
But there were other figures in view. Six boys were gaping at Wendy, down on one knee. Wendy flipped her hair behind her back, looking at them.  
Peter was standing behind them, smiling as he kicked one, trying to not let Wendy be displeased. The boy stood up and slowly advanced towards Wendy.  
"Wendy lady.... I'm Slightly, and these are the Lost Boys." The brown- haired boy with the pointy nose pointed to the others. "We would like very much, if you would..." Slightly looked down at his fox fur pants. Peter looked panicked, seeming to worry about Slightly forgetting what to say. "If, you would be our mother."  
Wendy looked at the eager children's faces and nodded, blushing. "Why of course. I would absolutely love to take part in being mother." The boys jumped up, cheering and ran to Wendy, introducing themselves.  
"I'm Nibs!" A tough looking boy cried, shaking Wendy's hand quickly. He wore a bandana, clearing the wild hair from his face. Nibs wore deer hide for clothing.  
"Tootles." A slightly overweight boy smiled at Wendy.  
"You're leaving already?" Wendy asked, shocked.  
Tootles laughed. "No mother Wendy! That's my name! Tootles!"  
Two eight-year-old boys advanced to Wendy and said together, "We're the twins."  
"How lovely." Wendy smiled kindly. They took off their feathery hats and bowed.  
A curly headed boy advanced to Wendy; he was wearing feathers on his shoulders, and wore wolf fur. "I'm Curly." Wendy nodded as Curly stepped back in line.  
"Well," Wendy beamed, holding her head up high. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you all." Her smile vanished as she looked down at the floor. "But you see, I cannot be mother without having a father to be there with me."  
Everyone peeped at Peter, who crossed his arms and tried not to smile. "Alright mother Wendy, I shall be father." He announced, sternly. The boys cheered once more, and Wendy smiled, laughing with them all.  
At once they all played house, Peter pretending to read the paper as Wendy cleaned the room merrily. The boys followed her orders as loyal sons all do.  
A mother is she who can take the place of all others  
But whose place no one else can take. 


	10. Peter's Poison

CHAPTER 10: PETER'S POISON  
Wendy had told the boys their bedtime story, about Sleeping Beauty. They marveled at the tale, knowing that they had never heard it before. She had kissed her sons' entire goodnight and immediately each Lost Boy drifted asleep. When she was finished, Wendy noticed Peter sitting near the fire with his eyes covered by his right hand. She walked over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Something the matter?" she asked, closing her eyes.  
"I-I wish I could tell you." Peter sniffed, his hand still covering his eyes. Wendy sat up, gazing at him through his hand.  
"Then do tell!" she insisted.  
Peter flopped his hand down to his side, sniffling. Wendy's eyes turned sad, seeing Peter's eyes watery, and his face red. Peter had been crying.  
"O Wendy, if only I could remember!" Peter cried as Wendy held out her arms for him, sadly. He collapsed on her, his tears dropping on her white dress shoulder. Wendy held him close, wanting to cry herself seeing Peter cry for the first time.  
"Remember what?" she asked comfortingly. Peter cried on her shoulder, calming down.  
"Remember mother, father, Wendy." He murmured sadly.  
"Wendy? The first Wendy?" Wendy asked, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. She could feel Peter nod.  
"Wendy Darling. And John, and Michael. They came to Neverland with me."  
"Did you...love Wendy?" Wendy asked nervously.  
Peter sat up and stared at Wendy expressionless. "I don't know the word love." He said with hatred piercing the lips.  
"I daresay you have." Wendy tried to ignore the sternness in Peter's snap. "Maybe you have felt it for this Wendy. But I-"  
"You've never met her!" Peter sobbed. "I DON'T love her! I will never love her! Besides, she has grown up!"  
"How old is she?" Wendy asked, placing her hand on Peter's cold shoulder.  
"Fourteen. She wanted to grow up." Peter changed the subject, tear streaks staining his cheeks. "Mother forgot about me."  
"She what?" Wendy asked, aghast.  
"One night, I flew to my window and found it barred. She barred the window for me, Wendy! It's like poison! Being forgotten. And replaced!" Peter yelled. Wendy calmed him down by stroking his hair softly.  
"Replaced?"  
"In her arms, there was a baby in my place. My father was looking at it the same way as my mother! They placed the baby in my bed! They forgot about me!" Wendy lay in Peter's lap, her head placed on his shoulder. This time, she closed her eyes tenderly, falling asleep. "That could have been me, Wendy." Peter whispered in her ear. "That could have been me."  
It was early in the morning, and Wendy was awoken by Curly. Curly was gaping at Wendy, shocked about her sleeping with Peter. She could feel the warm breath of the boy on her face.  
She practically jumped out of Peter's arms with shock herself. "Curly!" she cried. She immediately looked at Peter, who had his arms around her. Wendy jumped up and advanced toward the boy. "This isn't what you think it is."  
Curly nodded. "Okay." All of the boys believed in Wendy, so they thought what she thought. "I'm only getting a glass of water." He chuckled as he walked over to the dripping twig and filled a cup-shaped flower with water.  
Wendy was already awake, so she looked at the clock. It was eight thirty in the morning, and the boys were all asleep. That is, all except Curly. She quickly stroked Peter awake.  
"Peter," she asked her head over Peter's face. He sat up quickly, knocking heads with Wendy. They both clenched their teeth and moaned, automatically putting their hands to their foreheads at the same time. Eventually, they got back to the normal feeling. "How do you wake up the Lost Boys normally?"  
Peter smiled. "I could show you this morning, so you will know tomorrow."  
Wendy nodded, smiling at the handsome boy. "Teach me."  
Peter smiled his daring smile back at Wendy and put his hands around his mouth, and yelled quite loudly, "LOST BOYS! TIME TO GET UP!" Wendy jumped at the yell with surprise and noticed groans and moans from the bunk beds. "I MEAN NOW!" Quickly, the boys stood in a straight line infront of Peter and Wendy, wide-eyed and at attention. "Breakfast shall be...." Peter paced like a commander in the military. He looked at Wendy for help, as if asking what he should say. 


	11. A Gift From Peter

Author's note: I think that this chapter sort of begins the love affair with Wendy Morgan and Peter Pan. Their relationship grows, as they start to have more complicated feelings for each other. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R& R! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
CHAPTER 11: A GIFT FROM PETER  
After breakfast, each child strolled out of the Underground Home, ready for a new day. Slightly and Curly went to Crocodile Cave to see if any crocodile chasing could occur, as Tootles, Nibs, and the twins went to the beach for shell collecting.  
That meant that Wendy and Peter had hours to spend by themselves. Wendy smiled at Peter, noticing on how much he looked at her, counting this gaze to be the seventeenth one since the boys had left. Wendy sat in her rocking chair feeling uncomfortable as she began to sketch.  
Peter was sitting on the floor at Wendy's feet, sharpening his knife. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the graceful girl pose delicately, focused on her work. Occasionally, Peter looked up and peered at her closed, tender lips. She seemed that light was coming out of her, like a beacon or angel. He could picture her sprout wings and a halo. Sighing, Peter smiled as the essence of Wendy's scent (violet and spring) crept around him. Wendy looked down at him, and made a small laugh, smiling with bright eyes back at him. Peter felt embarrassed and quickly looked back down to his creation.  
Under the knife, there was a small, wooden box that was handcrafted with hard work and effort. It had been polished, smoothed, and cut with delicacy. In the center of the box-top, there was an elaborate design of swirling lines with two letters hidden in them, clear enough to see, yet also a piece of art. The two letters were P, and W.  
"Peter?" Wendy asked warmly. Peter looked up, hiding the box behind him. Wendy stood up, as did Peter. Peter looked down at her bright face, and put his finger on her cheek tenderly. Wendy blushed.  
"I would like to give you something." Peter said rather seriously. Wendy looked with a solemn face at Peter as he took her hand in his, then led it to his box. He revealed the box, and Wendy smiled eyes wide, with delight.  
"It's beautiful." Wendy sighed, opening the top. Inside the box, there was a pink pearl necklace, which Peter had gotten from the bottom of the Lagoon on one of his earlier journeys.  
"I found them myself." He smiled, walking behind her with the sparkling necklace and fastening it round her neck. Wendy looked down at it, holding it up as close as she could to her face. Peter parted the hair away from Wendy's ear and put his mouth close to it. "This is yours, and always will be..." Peter whispered. Tears rolled down Wendy's cheeks as she turned around to Peter, clasping hands with him.  
"Oh Peter." She wailed through her sobs. Peter looked confused and a bit worried.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked anxiously. Wendy smiled, looking up into those green eyes of his.  
"I'm not crying of sadness..." she murmured. "These are tears of... joy. Tears of joy about your thoughtfulness." Wendy gave a small hug to Peter, and Peter blushed, smiling as Wendy departed from the room, leaving him stunned with the sense of first true love. Wendy now had not one but TWO "kisses" from him. He ran into his room and played his panpipe gleefully. Wendy heard the happy sound, and laughed to herself, rubbing her two necklaces. 


	12. A Story & A Reflection

CHAPTER 12: A STORY AND A REFLECTION  
Later, Wendy spent the day telling stories to the Lost Boys. Each boy had a favorite one; Slightly loving Cinderella, Curly adoring Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the twins both loving Alice in Wonderland, Nibs preferring Sleeping Beauty, and Tootles liking Beauty and the Beast. Peter's new favorite was the Little Mermaid, which was also Wendy's. After Wendy put the Lost Boys to bed, she would travel into Peter's room to tell him the Little Mermaid every night.  
"So it appeared that Ariel couldn't live happily ever after with Erik. She watched him near the shore with her fin, forever to be in the sea." Wendy sat on Peter's bed while he lay tucked inside, listening.  
"Wendy?" Peter asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Why can't Ariel live happily ever after with the prince? Like any other of your stories?" Peter asked.  
"It can never work out Peter, the prince breathing air and walking, while Ariel swims and has a tail. It just doesn't work out."  
"But I want it to work out." Peter moaned. Wendy yawned, and hugged Peter goodnight.  
"Actually, I'm afraid that I have a different ending for the Little Mermaid." Wendy lied. "I said it wrong." She wanted to make Peter happy, so she changed the story. "Ariel went back to the sea, while her father, King Triton, decided that she should sprout legs of her own and live with her true love. And they all lived happily ever after. The end."  
Peter smiled, not knowing that Wendy had made this up off of the top of her head. "So, that's the real ending?"  
Wendy whispered a laugh. "Yes Peter." Wendy walked to the door and turned to the boy. "It is the real ending."  
Peter nodded and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Wendy." He whispered.  
Wendy peeked around the bearskin rug hanging and eyed Peter as he slept. "Goodnight Peter." Wendy whispered, only so she could hear it. Now thinking that the night had a meaning, she quietly went to her room.  
Wendy's room had daisies planted on the walls and ceiling like ivy. Her bed matched, having leafs for blankets and a large rose for a pillow. She knew that there would be no mirror, for no boy in the Underground Home knew what a mirror was. Oh how she wanted to glance at herself in the mirror! Just once more!  
Wendy sat on her stool as she pretended that she was looking at a mirror. Sad feeling it was for Wendy, to know that you will never see yourself again in a reflection. Then, a thought came into her head. Quickly, Wendy sprang up from her stool and ran out to the large room. She climbed up the ladder like a rabbit and ran some more into the darkness. Where was dear Wendy headed? Only the mermaids would know, other than Wendy herself.  
Neverland wasn't known well to Wendy. She only had traveled to the jungle, the clouds, and the bay. She was headed to the town that Peter had pointed out; running as fast as one could go.  
She arrived in the town where children were unwanted. Everyone was evil who lurked about, and only two or three shops hung in the dark streets. Others were small houses with the lights off. Wendy crept to one of the stores, and found a mirror, hanging on the wall. Without seeing herself, she ran up to it excitingly.  
But when she looked in the mirror, her excited smile turned into a disappointed and sad look. She had changed. Eventhough Wendy had only been gone for two days (Neverland time) she had changed.  
Her hair was still wavy and shiny, except it was a little lighter. That is what happens whenever you spend time in the warm sun! Wendy was still beautiful, but her appearance was dirtier. Her locks were still in place, except it was a bit messier than it used to be. Wendy did not see the girl struggling to be free any longer; she saw the full Wendy, the complete Wendy, and the real Wendy.  
"This is me." Wendy murmured. "This is Wendy Morgan."  
Those we love remain with us...  
In the whisper of the wind  
In a soft rain that falls from heaven  
  
In each sunrise  
  
In every single star that lights up the night sky and  
In every single memory we hold within our hearts.  
Suddenly, a clash of glass echoed through the room. Wendy turned around in a hurry, finding the storeowner coming near her with fury in his eyes.  
"A child!" The man cried, knocking down items. Wendy trembled with fright. The man blocked her in a corner. Wendy shivered, though it was not cold. "What are you doing here!" the man yelled.  
"I-I" Wendy tried to talk, but her mouth felt too dry to say so. She could feel the words coming out of her lips, but nothing came.  
"You'll pay for this, you will!" the store owner warned, raising his hand, ready to slap Wendy's face. "And you'll regret coming in here to steal!"  
It was dark, and the man could only see that a girl was crying infront of him. He smirked at her as he raised his hand even higher.  
Meanwhile, Peter felt his heart beating quickly. Wendy's heart was beating quickly as well, causing Peter to feel that she was hurting. Peter raised his head quickly and whispered with a worried face, "Wendy." He ran to Wendy's room, but Wendy wasn't there. "Wendy!" Peter cried again, running to the big room and climbing out of the Underground Home. His cry woke up the boys, who started running behind him.  
"Peter!" Slightly panted. "Where's mother?"  
"Gone!" Peter wailed, running as fast as ever. Then, he realized that he could fly, which was much faster than running. Peter immediately lifted into the air at a fast speed. "Where could she be?" Peter asked himself, looking at the ground below him. He was near the village, and could hear any scream. Luckily, Wendy gave out a cry for help. Peter stopped, looking at the village and yelled, "I'm coming!" He zoomed into the door, finding Wendy being slapped by a man with a goatee.  
"Now you'll know how bad stealing is!" The man yelled, slapping Wendy across the face for the sixth time, extremely hard. Wendy dropped the ground, her face stinging with the more slaps the man gave to her.  
Peter got out his sword and ran to the unsuspecting man. He ran his sword straight through the grown-up, Wendy seeing the bloody end of the sword sticking near her. The man widened his eyes and almost dropped on Wendy. Just in time, Peter grabbed Wendy and pulled her aside. The sword made a hole where Wendy's heart was only seconds earlier.  
"Oh Peter!" Wendy cried, hugging Peter tightly while her tears ran down his neck. "Thank you."  
Peter gave a cocky smile. "Your welcome."  
Wendy laughed, but couldn't stop crying. "I can't imagine what would've happened to me if you didn't come." Wendy sniffled. Peter let go of her and put his hands on his hips.  
"What were you here for, anyway?" he laughed.  
Wendy walked over to the mirror, dragging Peter with her. She stopped them where they could both see themselves with each other. "It's a mirror." Wendy whispered.  
Peter slowly put his hand on the reflection. "That's me..." Peter looked at himself for a moment with fascination. Then, he dragged his finger to Wendy's reflection. "And that's you."  
Wendy stopped crying and smiled lightly. "Yes. Peter, that is me, and that is you." Wendy slowly turned to Peter, looking at his lips with her eyelids one quarter down. Peter turned to face her as well. "And...." Wendy brushed her two fingers on Peter's lips, making her skin tingle. "These are yours."  
The two children gazed lovingly at each other, until the Lost Boys came rampaging in with their swords, bows, and arrows. "The fight's over?" Tootles asked. "Already?"  
The boys all flopped down their weapons with disappointment. "At least mother's safe." Nibs added.  
Peter and Wendy dropped their hands to their sides quickly and drew away from each other. "What were you doing?" the twins asked Peter and Wendy.  
"Peter saved me." Wendy blushed.  
The boys ran up to her and sat at her feet. "Do tell us what happened, mother!" they all insisted.  
Wendy grabbed a chair and sat down, smiling as she stared into space, telling the story. "I came to the store, and found a mirror." The boys looked at her blankly and clueless. Wendy looked down at them. "Mirrors are these things." Wendy motioned for Peter to show the mirror to the boys. They all awed at their reflections. "When I was looking at myself, a grown- up came and started to hit me in the face!" The boys now looked at Wendy with focus, wanting her to go on.  
"No!" they all cried at different times.  
"Peter came flying in and ran him through!" Wendy smiled as she pointed to the dead body leaking blood on the wooden floor. "So father saved the day."  
The boys jumped up and cheered. "Hooray!"  
"Wonderful ending." Curly squeaked. "What do you think Nibs?"  
"Perfect! What do you think, Slightly?"  
"Great ending! Twin, what about you?" And this would go on until each Lost Boy ended up yelling that it was a happy and great ending for them all. Wendy looked at the clock and noticed that it was way past their bedtime. Automatically jumping into her mother role, she ordered the boys to go to bed immediately.  
"To bed, to bed!" Wendy demanded in a tone that must be obeyed once they arrived in the Underground Home. Without tucking them in, for they have already been tucked in once before, Wendy watched the boys until all were sound asleep.  
She sat sewing, for she could not get a peep of rest that night any longer. Peter came into Wendy's room, carrying the mirror with him. He had seen how Wendy adored the mirror, so he decided to hang it on her wall for his "wife" to look at herself whenever she pleased. Wendy thanked him for the gift, and Peter bragged about it later to his crew in the cockiest way.  
"Wendy?" he asked, floating to Wendy as he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's on your wall now."  
Wendy smiled, not looking up. "I thank you ever so much, Peter." Peter put his feet on the ground, walking over to the fireplace, and began to light it.  
They could feel the comfortable heat kiss their faces. "What time is it?" Peter asked.  
Wendy glanced at the clock. "It's almost six o' clock in the morning."  
"Oh." Peter snapped his body toward Wendy quickly. "Wendy, you won't get tired here, only if you are captured or unhappy." Peter paused. "You're not unhappy Wendy, are you?"  
Wendy ran to Peter's side. "Why Peter, no!" she quietly cried not wanting to wake up the sleeping children. "I've never been happier." She lied about that maybe, really forgetting about happier times.  
"Oh." Peter sighed. He settled down, lying on the bearskin rug with his face closest to the fire, his stomach rubbing against the fur. Wendy rested her head on Peter's back, her hair keeping Peter warm. Thus another adventurous night came upon the two children. 


	13. Neverland Tour

CHAPTER 13: NEVERLAND TOUR  
The morning was bright and happy. Once again, Tinker Bell eyed Wendy as she passed out fruit, Never Bird eggs, and nuts. Tinker Bell loathed Wendy more than ever, and she knew what Wendy was up to. Oh how much Tink wanted to pinch the girl by then! Her hatred and jealousy grew each hour, seeing Peter and Wendy become closer to each other.  
"More water, father?" Wendy asked lovingly. Peter nodded.  
"Please." He tried to talk like a proper adult. Wendy poured the water in Peter's wooden cup, secretly eyeing Peter while she poured.  
Tink's face turned red. She couldn't take it anymore! Soon enough, Tinker Bell flew up to Wendy and pulled her hair, causing her to spill the water all over Peter and herself. Wendy fell to the ground, surprised about what had just happened. The boys all stopped what they were doing and gasped.  
Peter ran over to Wendy and helped her up. "Are you all right?" Peter asked, sitting her down.  
"I think so." Wendy groaned.  
"Wait here." Peter whispered. His facial expression turned into anger as he flew around the room, trying to catch the angry little fairy. "Tinker Bell!" He finally caught the pixie in his fist. "That is it, Tink." He clenched through his teeth. "I am your friend no more!" Peter released Tinker Bell out of his hand with force. "I warned you before, but you didn't take it seriously. So now, you are hereby banished for good!"  
Tinker Bell cried enormously as she fluttered out of the fort, into the Fairy Forest.  
"Peter," Wendy started. "Might I, have more of a tour of Neverland?"  
Peter walked over to Wendy. "I can give you one now, if you wish it."  
"I'd love to!" Wendy stood up near Peter, and turned to the Lost Boys. "Boys, you shall not get into too much trouble, I'm sure of it."  
"Yes, mother." They all said happily.  
"Then, goodbye." Wendy waved goodbye to them all as she left with Peter hanging onto her arm.  
"Where would you like to go first?" Peter asked.  
"Mermaids?"  
Peter looked at Wendy, a half smile on his face. Immediately, they flew down to a gray lagoon. The air was foggy and not welcoming as Wendy and Peter knelt on a black rock in the middle of the inky waters. Peter played his panpipe to call up the mermaids. He was sitting behind Wendy, his arms around her to protect her. In an eerie way, five creatures appeared out of the water. Wendy's eyes widened tremendously, seeing the mermaids to be evil and not like the Little Mermaid tale. These mermaids had long, red hair that looked slimy and gross. Their gray skin was peeling off, showing gooey, green areas under their skin. Their scales went up past their breasts, and their sparkling blue lips hid sharp fangs that could pierce the neck of a beast in two seconds.  
Four of the mermaids swam up to Peter, but one swam up to Wendy. Wendy, feeling hypnotized, gazed at the mermaid with admiration. The mermaid slowly put her slimy hand with long fingernails up to Wendy's hand and led it to the water. It gently stroked Wendy's hand in the water, and called her down. Right before Wendy decided to jump in, Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and hissed at the mermaid.  
"They'll sweetly drown you if you get to close." Peter informed kindly. Wendy took in a deep breath as she lifted into the air with Peter.  
"Where are we going now?" Wendy asked, glad that they weren't still at Mermaid's Lagoon.  
"We're going to find some adventure." Peter said darkly, flying toward the pirate ship lurking in the bay. "We're going to eavesdrop on Hook and his pirates." Wendy told Peter no, but Peter ignored her request and flew to the side of the ship. Wendy put up her finger and was about to say something when Peter put his fingers to her lips. "Quiet Wendy." He whispered. "Wait here." Peter flew away, leaving Wendy to stand on the side of a ship.  
"Wait here?" Wendy whined. "But Peter!" Peter was gone. Only Hook and Smee could hear Wendy's cry.  
"Is that the cry of a girl Smee?" Hook asked with hope in his voice.  
Smee nodded. "I'm afraid it is, Cap'n."  
"That doesn't sound like a Tigerlilly cry, does it Smee?" Hook asked, fascinated by the cry. "Nor a fairy."  
"No Cap'n." Smee snickered. "British, in fact."  
"British, is it?" Hook said, a sense of evil in the crack of his voice. "And, what side did it appear from?"  
"Starboard side." Smee pointed to the side of the ship and quietly pointed to the unsuspecting girl. Hook also looked at Wendy, but with fascination.  
"Oh Smee. What a lovely little girl."  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
"But, she's not here alone, is she?'  
"Um, no Cap'n." Their chat was all in whispers.  
"We shall watch what we say for this moment."  
"Good idea." Smee whispered. "Should we at least introduce ourselves?"  
Hook smiled. "Good Smee. But, now is not the time. We shall find her tonight when the moon is at its peek." Smee nodded.  
Peter was hiding among the sails, a shadow the only evidence seen from below. He ripped the cloth for a passage for him. Hook and Smee looked up, hearing the loud tear. "Blind my eyes Smee!" Hook acted, already knowing that Pan was about. "PAN!"  
Peter, thinking that the pirates had not noticed him, thrusted his hands to his hips in triumph. "Hello, Captain Hook!" Peter laughed in a cocky way. Wendy tried not to laugh at Peter's boy-like hello.  
"Come down here boy, and fight me like a man!" Hook screeched. Peter's eyebrows turned down as he flew down to the deck.  
"Fight you like a.... Man?" Peter asked aghast. "Never!" Soon, they started dwelling one on one. The sword lasted for minutes. Peter cutting Hook across the arm with his sword. "Looky looky, I got Hooky!" Peter gloated. Hook got angrier, and cut a wide gash on Peter's chest. Peter flew down to where Wendy was standing and grabbed her hand. "We need to go." Peter wailed, flying kind of dizzy-like. Wendy gasped at the gash and looked back at Hook, who was smiling back at her.  
You could see the reflection of the hook in Wendy's horrified eyes. Hook waved his hand kindly, and Wendy didn't want to look away from his piercing blue eyes, she wanted to see more of them. So it seemed to Wendy that she felt, entranced.  
"Peter, are you okay?" Wendy's hoarse voice from worrying cried.  
"I'm fine." Peter grunted; flinching at the blood dripping down his chest and into his leafs. "Really."  
"No Peter." Wendy felt the blood with her hand, making her hand stained. "You're not. Hurry!" They flew quickly home for Wendy to try and nurse Peter back to health.  
The boys were gone, probably hunting or playing with the redskins. Wendy ran over to the dripping twig, which had a bowl under it that has been collecting water for the past hour. Wendy seemed lucky. She got a leaf and dunked it into the bowl, making sure that no dry piece was left. Then, Wendy ran over to Peter who was sitting on a nearby chair. She washed the blood away from his chest and cleaned the gash. Peter had a scar from then on, but nothing too bad. 


	14. A Thimble is Good to Have

CHAPTER 14: A THIMBLE IS GOOD TO HAVE My heart, I'll send to thee.  
Wisps of color in the air;  
Butterflies from me.  
  
Peter laughed at Wendy as she stroked his dark blonde hair with worry; she had been nursing him for hours. They were both surprised, for the Lost Boys hadn't returned and it was already ten at night.  
"Wendy, I'm fine." Peter laughed, sitting up. Wendy pouted, hating the idea of Peter getting hurt. She looked down at her hands and played with her fingers. Peter watched the moving fingers as his hand crept behind Wendy's face, over her eyes. Wendy jumped, as Peter blocked her sight.  
"What are you doing?" Wendy laughed moving her arms around for something to grab onto. When her fair hand touched warm skin, she blushed, turning herself around to face Peter, and sat down. Her hand ran up his chest, up his neck, and rested on his dry lips. Wendy's finger felt warm air make its way around it, meaning Peter's breath. Peter took one hand off of Wendy's eyes, still covering over them with his left, and guided his hand to her lips, uncomfortably. After a while of feeling each other's mouth, they jumped back. Wendy looked up into his green eyes once more and laughed. Peter jumped up and extended his hand for Wendy's. Wendy looked confused at Peter's hand. "Do you trust me?" Peter asked in his enchanting voice. Wendy looked up at him, and nodded. "Yes." Peter's hand slightly moved its fingers, wanting the warmth of Wendy's hand in it. Wendy clasped Peter's hand, lacing their fingers. "Where are we going?"  
Peter grinned mischievously, being the boy that he is, and flew out of the hole with her. The nearby fairies laughed at the two youths, knowing what Peter had in mind. All the fairies, that is, but Tinker Bell, who huffed as she saw Wendy's smiling face.  
Peter led Wendy to the Fairy Forest, containing waterfalls and evergreen trees with golden needles. The four-foot clovers swayed in the nighttime breeze as Wendy and Peter ran through them, laughing. Peter did a cartwheel in the middle of his run, only for attention. Peter adored attention, and always received it: good or bad. Wendy laughed as he sprang back up, and held her hand in his once more.  
"Peter, don't hurt yourself!" Wendy laughed. Suddenly, Peter froze. Wendy stopped as well, almost falling over from surprise. Peter's green eyes were fixed on something ahead, as he panted for breath. Wendy shook from the bitterness of fright, wondering if Peter was seeing a bad thing. Slowly, she moved her head to where Peter was looking and smiled, gasping of delight. Infront of the two, there was a clearing with a swarm of fairies, creating a light. There were cut down trees, showing the large waterfall with exotic plants and flowers around it. Enchanting music started to play, which reminded Wendy of a jewelry-box song.  
Peter looked down at Wendy's hand still in his, and sighed, bringing their hands up to their faces. Wendy blushed, as did Peter. They both felt uncomfortable, and a bit bewildered. He could feel his heart beating at a fast pace, as Wendy's heart felt the same. They both looked at the waterfall, then back at each other. Then, a thought popped into both of their heads.  
Immediately they ran to the waterfall. Peter and Wendy ran through it together, getting every outside inch of their body wet. And so they did this for a long period, playing and yelling. After awhile, Wendy sat down on the cut ivy and listened to the music. Peter crossed his arms and walked beside Wendy, plopping himself down next to her. They shivered in the brisk air, wishing they were dry.  
"Wendy?" Peter asked anxiously. Wendy looked at him, sending him even more chills. He wouldn't dare look at her. His face turned red of embarrassment. "Have you ever thimbled a boy?" Peter's voice was shaky. Wendy raised an eyebrow. How could you possibly "thimble" a boy, when a "thimble" is a thing?  
"What do you mean?" The curious girl asked. She rested on her right arm, facing Peter, while Peter did the same, except resting on his left arm.  
"I was wondering...." Peter started. He looked up at the stars, noticing one wink at him. He smirked. "If I could give you a thimble." Wendy crossed her arms, squinting her eyes. He thinks now would be the proper time to give her a stupid thimble?  
Wendy nodded, thinking this as no big deal.  
Inside, Peter danced with joy. Outwardly, he tried not to give a pleasurable smile. Slowly, he pulled himself to Wendy and sat her up with him. Wendy tilted her head, and was as confused as ever. Peter closed his eyes and leaned in slowly, putting a hand on Wendy's cheek. Wendy felt a sensation in her stomach, as she closed her eyes as well, knowing what Peter's idea of a thimble was.  
The moment their lips touched, a bombing sensation happened in their souls. Peter inched nearer Wendy and placed his arm around her waist. Wendy arched her back, as she slipped down to the ivy ground, still kissing Peter. When their lips parted, Wendy rested her head on Peter's shoulder as they studied the stars. Peter smiled largely, glad that Wendy wasn't able to see it. He felt like the whole world said his name with joy, and felt the earth shake beneath his body. He felt like standing on the edge of a cliff and falling, then flying back up again before he hit the ground! He felt like fireworks were bursting out of his body. Soon, he gave a loud, pleasurable yell. Wendy sat up, worried, and touched Peter with care.  
"Peter, are you alright?" Wendy asked, extremely worried. "What's the matter?"  
Peter blushed furiously. "That felt... that felt..." Peter gasped, happier than ever. Wendy asked for him to go on, still worried. Peter closed his eyes tightly, as he always did when having pleasure. "Good."  
Wendy laughed. "I feel the same way." She was about to kiss him, when something fell from the sky. It was a falling star, which turned into purple smoke, then disappeared. Wendy jumped up with embarrassment. She forgot about all the secret-telling fairies watching them. "We should go. The boys could be worried."  
Peter flew up. "Aye." Wendy smiled up at him as he took her hand again and flew back with Wendy to the Underground Home. 


	15. You Can Be Loved

CHAPTER 17: "I AM LOVED!"  
To be sure, Peter and Wendy didn't arrive back in the Underground Home that night. Instead, they strolled around Fairy Forest some more, talking about feelings and kissing every now and then.  
"Maybe they ran away from us." Curly groaned, his head resting on his hands.  
"Who knows." Tootles said gloomily. Looking at the ground.  
"Maybe they forgot about us." Slightly sighed, his arms crossed and his head pointed down.  
"Uh huh." The twins wailed.  
"All we know is, they didn't bring us." Nibs moaned. They all were in a slump, doing nothing at all, waiting in the same position for days.  
When Peter and Wendy arrived in the room, the tribe's mood changed dramatically.  
"Peter! Wendy! We missed you!" The Lost Boys had stopped calling Peter and Wendy mother and father for some odd reason.  
"We were gone for a while, boys." Peter said kindly. "Sorry."  
"That's fine, Peter." Slightly laughed. "We were just going owl hunting now! Weren't we, boys?" Slightly asked, a bit panicked.  
"Yes." Each Lost Boy responded.  
"And we thought, maybe you could come?"  
"I need to do some things here." Peter laughed, eyeing Wendy. Wendy nodded, blushing. The boys shrugged and grabbed their bows and arrows.  
"We'll be seeing you!" Tootles called merrily, hiking up his tree. The other boys waved as they disappeared up the tunnels.  
Wendy, wondering why they hadn't called her mother, sat down on her chair with her arms placed on her nightgown. Peter started to play his panpipe once more, darkly smiling at Wendy. Wendy admired him, he could tell. At last, he had a new Wendy, a Wendy that would never leave him.  
"Peter...." Wendy sighed. Peter stopped playing and looked down at her lips, advancing toward her. His gaze couldn't leave it, ever. "When you 'thimbled' me earlier, I felt magic." Peter got out the fairy dust. "No Peter, not that magic." Wendy laughed. Peter grabbed a chair and sat infront of her, eyeing her like never before. "And, I wanted to do it again." Wendy whispered, drawing her face near Peter. "I want to do it again." Wendy still whispered with her statement. Peter put his hand to her cheek and closed his eyes. Wendy closed her eyes, her lips drawing near Peter again. Wendy drew her hand to Peter's neck, then ran her other hand through his messy hair. Peter stopped kissing Wendy and embraced her, hugging her close. Silent moans from Wendy created complete surrender from her. She was his. Wendy let loose and was now only claimed to Peter. Peter knew it, as did Wendy. "We need to talk." Peter ordered. "Yes Peter?" Wendy replied as she stepped behind the bearskin curtain that blocked the doorway. Peter followed her, and motioned to her to sit on his bed while he sat on his chair. He played his pipe and watched her as well. After about two minutes of playing, he stopped.  
"Where you live," Peter pondered. "how do mothers and fathers act?"  
"Well," this question was hard to answer for Wendy. ", they act the same way you and I do." Peter's head snapped to her.  
"You mean, we can-"  
"Yes." Wendy blushed, looking at the floor. "They do that privately, but it is created by love, or interconnection."  
"What's this love you talk of?" Peter tossed a ball made of leafs into the air, then caught it, doing the action over and over again.  
"But that's not a mother and father thing." Peter retorted.  
"But it is what drives them together." Wendy added with a sorrowful tone to her voice.  
"So, this...love." Peter whispered. "What else can it bring?"  
"Friends..." Wendy started, standing up and walking over to Peter's chair. "Acquaintances..."  
Peter stood up, seeing that Wendy was advancing to him. He walked backwards, hitting the wall with his back. Wendy still walked to him, slowly.  
"And?" Peter whispered.  
"Happiness..."Wendy whispered, stopping her movement. Peter and Wendy were looking at each other only inches apart. Their faces were very serious.  
"Love isn't that bad, is it?" Peter asked. Wendy shook her head.  
"It's the best thing that you can ever have."  
"Wendy...."  
"Yes?" Wendy shuddered.  
"Is this what love does to people? Makes us nervous?"  
"It makes you very nervous, but it's a good thing."  
"Do you feel love?"  
Wendy paused, at the urge of being sad, yet also being so serious. "Yes." She said in her small voice. She was shaking terribly.  
  
You do more than touch me,  
You reach me.  
You not only look at me,  
You see me.  
You know who I really am  
Not only outside but within.  
You not only hear me,  
You listen.  
  
"I am loved." He whispered, a dashing smile growing on his face. Wendy walked to him, clasping his hand. "I am loved." Peter said a little louder. "I am loved!" Each time Peter got louder, with more passionate expression mixed with happiness. "I am loved!" he yelled. "I am loved!" he cried. Peter grabbed Wendy and flew out of the home. "I AM LOVED!" Peter cried, making Neverland shiver and quake. He yelled this one more time, extremely loud. "I...AM...LOVED!"  
Hook sprang out of his bed, being alarmed by the noise. He ran to the deck with his nightshirt on, also seeing the other crew, equally astounded. He could tell that Peter had been kissed, hearing the joy sound in his voice. "She admits that she loves him." Hook whispered, a fury becoming a new. "A simple kiss goes far."  
"A thimble, sir."  
Hook looked at Starkey with confusion. "Thimble?" he hissed, downright confused. "That is it, Mr. Starkey! Tomorrow, we shall get Wendy!"  
Tinker Bell was at the Fairy Forest and heard Peter's shout. Her eyes filled with water and her smile faded. Quickly, she flew to her tree and sobbed in her pillow.  
At the native camp, Tigerlilly and the others heard Peter's cry as well. Tigerlilly froze in her position, knowing what "I am loved means" in English. Her face became sad and alone. Poor Tigerlilly, poor Tinker Bell, or poor, HOOK? I feel sorry for each one of them, even the villain in our dear story. It may seem strange of me, but I have too deep of a heart to not notice when one longs for a family member.  
  
He wanted to shout it out to the world! Since Peter forgot things rather easily, he never remembered being loved by someone before. Even Wendy Darling didn't admit that she loved him! This, was a very special day to the boy who can't grow up. 


	16. And So it Grows

CHAPTER 18: AND SO IT GROWS  
Peter wanted to shout it out to the world! Someone loves him! Peter had only heard that word to him once. It was when he was still living with his mother.  
"Peter come downstairs!" His older sister, Catherine called. "Dinner's ready."  
"I'm not coming!" the twelve year old Peter cried from his room, pouting.  
Another voice was heard. A warm, soothing voice. "Peter, darling, come down."  
"Fine, mother." Peter walked down the stairs and sat at the table, playing with his food. Peter's father, Adam, was whispering to his mother about something. "What are they talking about?" Peter asked his sister.  
"Who knows, Peter." Catherine ate a piece of the chicken.  
After dinner, Peter's mother, Violet, tucked her child in. "Goodnight my Peter." She whispered. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid. Every night, she would sing to Peter. So, she started to sing. "Dark is the hour when bed time grows near, sleep, sleep, sleep. May angel's wings guide you in your slumber and play the harp for you to hear. Sleep, sleep, sleep. Safety rolls by, as the fairies ring, sleep, sleep, sleep.  
Mrs. Pan walked out of Peter's room and closed the door behind her. Peter lay awake, trying to listen on his parents' conversation.  
"He will go to Oxford, graduate and grow up to be one of England's supreme ambassadors." He heard his mother say.  
"First, he'll have to grow up." His father reminded her. "He could be a lawyer, marry a rich family, and have a happy life."  
Peter pouted in his bed. He didn't like the idea of growing up. Never.  
"I never want to grow up. I shall always be a boy, and have fun." Peter whispered. Without saying goodbye, Peter ran away to Kensington Gardens, never to be seen from his family's eyes again.  
"Peter?" Wendy's voice interrupted his flashback. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes." He smiled at Wendy. Wendy smiled back. "I was just thinking about something."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"It's nothing. Really." Peter said, reassuringly. He flew Wendy back to the Underground Home just in time for lunch.  
"Peter, do you know what a real kiss is?" Wendy asked, making stew with left over vegetables. Peter pointed to his necklace. "No. A real kiss?"  
"This is a real kiss." Peter snapped, pointing to the necklace. Wendy walked over to Peter and waited for him to fly to the ground. Acting like a bloodthirsty lion, Wendy leapt on Peter, knocking him to the ground, covering his face with kisses. "This, is a real kiss." Wendy kissed Peter once more. Peter got up weakly and stumbled around, looking dazed. Wendy smacked her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.  
"Wendy?" Peter asked, taking her hand and leading her to his room. He plopped her on the bed as he sat on the bed as well. "I have a funny feeling inside of me."  
Wendy looked at Peter with concern. "Where, Peter?" Peter pointed to his stomach. Wendy tenderly placed her hand on it, sending more chills through Peter's skin. "Right there?" Peter nodded. "What does it feel like?"  
"It feels like..." Peter jumped up taking out his sword and waving it in the air. "Like bees tickling you with their fur, just when they're about to sting you! It feels like butterflies fluttering around inside of you! It feels-"Peter crouched down to the sitting Wendy and calmed himself. "It feels like fireworks getting ready to explode, Wendy." He whispered.  
"That's strange Peter." Wendy whispered in his ear. "Because I feel the same way."  
"How can we cure it?"  
Wendy lay down on Peter's bed, a coy look in her eye. "I think, that whatever it is saying to us in our hearts, we should follow the advice..." Wendy explained, still in whispers. "What is the voice saying to you?"  
Peter didn't respond with words. He looked like he was between fourteen and fifteen years old now, Wendy looking almost fourteen. The Neverland rule on love was that the age of fifteen was the cut off. Together they rested, looking at each other with a want and desire, yet no one would move. All they could do was wait.  
"It's saying..." Peter inched closer to Wendy and played with some of her hair, still inching nearer and nearer.  
"Saying..." Wendy sighed, putting a hand on Peter's vine. Peter stopped playing with Wendy's hair and gently took her hand playing on the vine, guiding it to his heart. Wendy could feel it beating quickly. Since it was nothing but silence, she could hear his heartbeat. Wendy took Peter's freehand; one hand over Peter's heart, and guided it to where her heart was. Peter listened and felt, also knowing that Wendy's heartbeat was quite quick. Then, they both noticed a miraculous and symbolic thing at the same time. Their heartbeats made a sound at the same beat, like one person's.  
"Wendy." Peter sighed with a soft breath, feeling his desire becoming bigger and bigger. He blushed, not wanting to kiss her if she didn't want him to. He waited for a signal from her. A smile grew on the girl's face, coming closer to the boy and resting her head on his arm. Peter kissed her forehead, leading down to her full lips.  
Trembles arrived in Wendy's breath, wondering if this was right or not. After all, they were only children! But then again, Peter's kisses felt good, making Wendy want more and more every second.  
Peter inched his hands down Wendy's back as quiet moans came from Wendy. She kissed Peter's bare chest and rested her head on Peter's chest once more, by his vine. Peter took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as usual when happy. Their bodies were pressed against each other, Wendy's nightgown becoming wrinkled. Everything was peaceful. Until, Peter yelled again.  
Wendy sat up quickly. "What's wrong Peter?" she asked, her voice hoarse with worry. She worried about her dear ones often.  
"The pain's not leaving, Wendy! But, I want more of it!"  
"You're feeling something." Wendy took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling. She rested her head on Peter's chest again, closing her eyes.  
"I just, want more Wendy." Peter said quietly. "I want, more."  
"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, confused. Peter sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost three a.m.! They'd been awake the whole night. "What more do you want?"  
"More. More Wendy, I want," Wendy quickly guided his hand to her side. Peter stared at it, curious. "More."  
"I'm not sure." Peter got up and grabbed Wendy's hand. "Peter, no!" Wendy cried with fear as they flew out of the Underground Home, clinging to him as he flew faster and higher. "Peter, wait!"  
They both landed on the ground. Wendy's eyes were covered by Peter, so she couldn't tell where she was. "I'm going to keep my hand on your eyes," Peter informed Wendy. "And I'll take my hand off when I'm ready."  
Wendy stumbled, trying to move. She could feel grass under her toes, and could hear water falling down. Yet, she also heard the faint tinkle of bells and could smell beautiful roses. Now she knew where she was. The Fairy Forest. It had to be the forest!  
Peter released his hand and Wendy gasped, faintly smiling. In the clearing, there was a small lagoon without the mermaids. The lagoon was a beautiful; red rose circling it, and fairies watching for light.  
"Peter, it's beautiful." Wendy cried. But then, she noticed that Peter was no where in sight. "Peter?" she looked around for him. "Peter-" Peter snuck up behind her and quickly picked Wendy up. She screamed, shocked and surprised. Peter was laughing at her, running over to the lagoon. He swam out to the middle, Wendy still being dry, and dropped her into the water. He waited five seconds, and up came Wendy. Wendy waited for an insult to come out of her mouth, but nothing came. The only thing that came was laughter. Peter laughed with her, looking up into the sunset. The sky had blues and pinks, quite lovely and fading away.  
The Lost Boys snuck after the two and noticed a shriek come from Wendy. Quickly, they crawled behind some rocks, unseen.  
"Wendy." The twins whispered.  
"And Peter." Curly and Tootles said at the same time. Every boy was shocked.  
"They're probably just playing around." Nibs said coolly. "It's not like they're-"Nibs froze, as did the others. They all witnessed Peter kiss Wendy passionately in the water.  
"Was that a...thimble?" Slightly asked, appalled. Curly nodded.  
"Peter's growing...." Curly gulped. "Up."  
"We shall meet them back at the home and have a talk with them." Tootles suggested. "After all, we need to know what's happening."  
Bewildered, the boys silently ran back to the Underground Home, awaiting Peter and Wendy.  
Wendy splashed Peter once more as she swam to the shore and climbed up to a rock. The air was brisk and the water on Wendy seemed cold. She shivered. Peter climbed up on the rock next to her.  
"Wendy, you're cold, aren't you?" Peter asked. Wendy nodded, shivering.  
"This nightgown needs to dry, because I might catch a cold if I stay here too long." Peter kissed Wendy on her cheek, causing Wendy to tremble.  
"Still cold?" Peter asked, standing up. "Because you shivered again."  
"No Peter." Wendy whispered. "I'm just trembling."  
"Trembling?" Peter walked over to the clovers. "Let's go home." He decided this, though not wanting to. Wendy smiled and nodded.  
"Yes. Let's." Wendy grabbed Peter's hand as they flew into the cold air, making Wendy shiver more. Soon Wendy began to sneeze. The shivering became louder and louder, every shiver making Peter more worried. He sped up so they would get there quicker. Peter had a worried look on his face, but whenever Wendy looked at him, he gave a reassuring grin.  
They reached the Underground Home and quickly felt the warmth of the fire. The boys were all in a row, looking at the two children with angry eyes.  
"Peter we need to talk." Slightly said, pulling a chair for Wendy. Wendy shook her head and went to her room to fetch a blanket for herself. She sat on the bearskin rug with her blanket around her, watching the Lost Boys and Peter. Peter kept standing up. "Did you or did you not thimble Wendy?" Slightly asked.  
"I..." Peter froze. He glanced at Wendy, then the Lost Boys. "I did."  
"Oh. Okay." Slightly immediately jumped to his bed, without supper. The other boys did the same, not feeling hungry. "But you banned that rule after-"  
"Well the rule's gone!" Peter interrupted. Slightly froze, and nodded, trying to get himself out of trouble.  
Peter looked at the Lost Boys with confusion, waved goodnight to Wendy, then retired to bed. Wendy lied down on the rug, the blanket keeping her warm. Quickly, she dozed off to sleep. 


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

~* Hi! *~ I need to state that I'm not going to be posting for the next week, because I'm going on a vacation! I still would appreciate reviews for my new chapters, and if you have any ideas for happenings, feel free to post them. ( Very much thanks to the reviewers! ( Here's a short list of them (mostly guests, but oh well): Viciouself English Rose BritishRoyal24 Yuki Asao (who's written 3! * Thanks *) Chocoholic16 Tinkiepink223  
  
And, the first reviewer....kairi-heartilly!  
  
YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH I THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Okay, so, I'll be writing my chapters when I'm on vacation, and I'll try and get them on my fanfiction, but I'm not sure if I can. Well, I'll give you my word to try. LOL 


	18. Dreams Do Mean Something

CHAPTER 21: DREAMS DO MEAN SOMETHING  
A pirate ship sailed at the harbor with nothing but a blowing flag and sails for company. On board the ship, there sang the deadly song of the pirates. Wendy swooped into a room, finding a man with dark curls playing the gloomy song on the harpsichord. He motioned to her to sit beside him. Wendy sat near him comfortably, laying her head on his shoulder. The man turned to her, revealing his iron hook. He stroked Wendy's hair, as any father would do, whispering her name in her ear.  
Wendy jumped up, horrified from her dream. She wiped the sweat off of her glistening face, panting. Where was she? She could hear the Lost Boys lightly snoring, and could also hear Peter in his room, mumbling in his sleep. Who could she run to? Peter was her only option. He would understand, not like the Lost Boys.  
"Peter." Wendy whispered, running into his room and jumping down on him. "Peter, wake up."  
Peter arose from his bed, surprised at finding Wendy with him. "Yes?"  
"I had the most awful dream, Peter." Peter was sitting up in bed, so Wendy put herself into Peter's arms, her cheek touching his chest.  
"What was it of?" Peter asked calmly.  
"A pirate captain with a hook for a hand. He acted like my father, sitting by me on the piano bench." Wendy whispered.  
Peter tightened his grip around Wendy, so as to protect her from her fears. "That shows something." Peter whispered back at her. Wendy looked up at him with an inquisitive look. "You miss some people, Wendy. We all know whom these people are."  
Wendy let go of Peter and looked up at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" Wendy asked, shaking. "I-I don't miss anyone."  
"I'm afraid you do." Peter said, still calmly looking at her with solemn eyes.  
"No Peter, I don't." Wendy started to cry. She put her hand to her face. "I don't Peter, I don't!" She sank into Peter once more, crying like a child who lost her doll. "Oh I do! I miss them tremendously!" Her breaths were uneven and wavy as she clutched Peter's strap.  
Peter's eyes became quite shiny, and a tear went down his face. He dared not look at her, still holding her close. Wendy wasn't looking at him either. "I can't let you go, Wendy." Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Peter, backing away from the bed in shock. "I'm sorry." Peter's voice was shaky.  
Wendy sat down on a chair, gazing at the floor yet seeming to gaze into space. "You won't let me...go?" Wendy asked, frightened. She wanted to leave in her secret mind, thinking that Peter would let her leave.  
Peter shook his head slowly. She could hear him crying, and see the cry in his face and mouth, seeing it twitch every once in a while. "No." Peter gulped. "I cannot let you leave me."  
Wendy walked over to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder, sending them both chills of fright and worry. "I will never leave you in spirit." Wendy whispered. "But after this dream I had, I simply must leave." Wendy's body trembled. "I must."  
Peter jumped out of his bed and walked near Wendy. He looked down at her with a cold look on his face. "You will not leave, Wendy." He expressed like a demand, almost a yell. "You promised me." Wendy looked up at him with bravery in her heart and shook her head. They both heard thunder outdoors, and rain started to pour to the ground. Peter cried out in anger, grabbing a clay vase and throwing it to the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces. Wendy jumped and gasped, forcing her hand to her mouth. Peter fell down to the floor, his eyes tightly closed with sadness, as he cried tears. He tried not to cry infront of Wendy, yet couldn't help it. The thought and the moment were far too oppressive. Wendy ran to him and started to sing a soothing song:  
Dark is the hour when you shall cry,  
The world shall cry with you too.  
When you feel alone, unsure and afraid,  
I shall be right beside you too.  
Holding your face, calling your name, smiling at your fears and your thoughts.  
Stay by your side, at ease with fright, thinking of ways to inspire you.  
Peter looked up at her, calming down as Wendy sang grander and louder during the chorus:  
Wishing I could hear your voice again, remind me of the sun and sky.  
Too many times, have taken you from my mind, give me the strength to try.  
Wishing I could dry your tears at night, keeping you right by my side.  
Too many thoughts, giving me knots, help me just try to get by.  
No more memories of when we met still more memories of faith and affection for... me to keep you by.  
Wendy finished, closing her eyes as she stopped singing. When she opened them back up, Wendy felt a warm breath surrounding her face. She noticed Peter's lips making her eager for a kiss. Peter still shook his head sadly, crying horribly.  
"Wendy, I CAN'T LET YOU GO! I CANNOT!" Wendy stroked her hands on Peter's shoulders, gazing at his lips with interest. Giving Peter another thimble, Wendy started to cry as well.  
"As you wish Peter." She trembled. Peter kissed her again, exploring her mouth with desire in his lips. He wanted Wendy to give in, still kissing her and caressing her. Wendy was as stiff as a board. Peter tried once more, hearing a sigh from Wendy, feeling her body go limp. She arched her back as he towered over her, kissing her some more. Soon, Wendy's mouth had an urge to explore Peter's innocent mouth. They were both kissing each other, gasping for breath.  
Peter felt quite brave at the moment. Suddenly Wendy could feel Peter's tongue on her lips, waiting passage. With out a choice, Wendy opened her mouth, letting the tongue inside her mouth. The two let go of the other, gasping for breath. Wendy's back was still arched, Peter's arm holding her up. Her eyes snapped to Peter with a bold look. Standing herself up, she noticed Peter's eyes ask a question to her. Wendy knew what the question was, and nodded.  
"Yes Peter." Wendy whispered, still breathing heavily. "Please." Peter retained Wendy as he started kissing down her face. Wendy shivered with delight, feeling the kisses go down her neck, and back up again. Without thinking, Wendy pushed Peter to the ground, causing her to fall with him. Still kissing, the two cuddled each other, Peter putting a hand here or there, and Wendy would shudder. Sounds came from inside their bodies. It all felt wrong to them both, but a message came into their minds. The message was to keep going. Quiet cries from Wendy and silent pain from Peer, how they wanted more, even though it was all wrong.  
"Peter?" Wendy asked in gasps.  
"Hmm?" That was all Peter could manage to say.  
"You are my saviour." Wendy trembled, standing up and walking over to the chair. "But yet... you are also my devil." Peter smirked at this remark, as seeing Wendy start to laugh. "I want to go.... But it doesn't seem good enough for me."  
"Tell you what." Peter swooped up to her. "I shall take you to your home for you to say goodbye, as long as you promise that you will never leave me."  
"I am yours to keep." Wendy sighed, smiling brightly. Peter nodded, and took her hand as they flew out of the Underground Home, out of Neverland, into the midnight air of London.  
"I have to admit to you." Peter whispered as he slowly opened the unlocked window, giving a hand to help Wendy inside. "Dreams do mean something." 


	19. Long Time, No See

CHAPTER 22: LONG TIME, NO SEE  
  
The cool wind pushed its icy breath onto Wendy's back as she entered the unfamiliar room of her forgotten past. She gazed at the paintings of the wall, of smiling children and laughing adults... or at least they seemed to be laughing.  
The room was crowded with furniture and objects, which used to mean a great deal to Wendy, but now it seemed empty and gloomy. She eyed an eerie jack-in-the-box looking up at her and drew herself back from fear.  
Peter came up from behind Wendy and drew her hand to his. He turned the girl around and noticed a tear filling her eye, her bottom lip quivering.  
"What's wrong?" he whispered in his irresistible voice. Wendy backed away, knocking over a dusty china doll, breaking the face with the heel of her foot.  
"I don't remember this." Wendy moaned. "Any of it." Inside, Peter felt happy, but felt sad for Wendy, after seeing her expression. Instead of leading her away, he looked down at her toes and hugged her protectively.  
The sound of the breaking china doll woke up Wendy's younger brothers, Harry and Ben Morgan. Immediately, they ran through the door, turning the overhead light on quickly.  
"Wendy!" they both cried, frozen. Wendy and Peter looked at them confused, and let go of one another.  
"Wendy, you're back!" Harry cried with joy, running over to his older sister and wrapping his arms around her legs in a hug. Wendy looked down at him, confused and afraid.  
"Who are you?" she slowly asked. Ben walked over to Harry's side, and glared at Peter.  
"Mother! Father!" Ben cried, crossing his arms. "Come quick!" Within moments, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan ran in through the door, gasping for breath. Mrs. Morgan's brown eyes watered with tears as she stretched open her arms and ran to her daughter.  
"Wendy! My God, Wendy!" she screamed, tears streaking her cheeks as she tightly hugged Wendy.  
"Who are you?" Wendy asked, bewildered, backing away. Peter's attention was on Wendy and her mother, not noticing Mr. Morgan with his gun pointed at him.  
You see, Mr. Morgan was not the kind of man who would use a gun. He was a man of literature and science, not a shooter. But in those days, every home owned a gun for extra safety. Ben and Harry ran to the door, terrified.  
"Wendy, it's me! Mother!" Mrs. Morgan pulled Wendy away, also noticing the gun. "Don't shoot him, George!" she called, worried for the boy. Wendy looked wide-eyed at Mr. Morgan, then the gun, then Peter as Mrs. Morgan tried to drag her away.  
Suddenly, crying with the most sadness, she screamed, "Peter!" reaching her hand out to him. Peter looked at her, feeling scared and alone.  
"Wendy!" he called out, frozen with fright. He had left his sword at home, not needing to use it when visiting London.  
"Peter!" Wendy cried hoarsely. Mrs. Morgan picked up her daughter by the waist with some trouble, carrying her out the door.  
"You stay away from my daughter!" Mr. Morgan warned in a loud tone, having a fierce face and a stiff chin. He slowly approached Peter, who backed away into a corner. "You cannot run!" Peter was too frightened to fly, and wouldn't dare leave without his Wendy.  
"She is not yours!" Peter cried bravely, tears overwhelming him. "She is mine!"  
"No she's not! You've brainwashed her, that's what you've done!" Mr. Morgan spat. "I mean it! I'll shoot!"  
"NO!" Wendy screamed like a dying bird, fighting hardly.  
"Come on!" Mrs. Morgan gasped, pushing Wendy into a room and sat at the door, holding it shut.  
"Let me out!" Wendy cried. "You must!"  
"No, I will not!" Mrs. Morgan said scornfully. "He's better off dead! He kidnapped you!"  
Wendy looked at the window, then reflected for a moment. She obviously didn't remember anyone from her past, therefore she only missed dust. At the time, she hated her so called "family" and wanted to leave. She turned to her mother and made a giant war cry, running into her, and opening the door. Mrs. Morgan fell to the floor, her eyes closed.  
Wendy ran into the room just as the bullet sounded. She stopped in her tracks; her hand reached out to the corner in which the action was taking place. Then she ran over to the area, noticing that Mr. Morgan missed, and was trying again.  
"Peter, come!" Wendy pleaded, running to the window and extending her hand again. Peter took it within seconds, and together they flew, out of London for the rest of eternity.  
Swearing they'd never return, Wendy looked back once more at her shattered memories and feelings. It was nothing in view but Peter and the full moon ahead, and the stars.  
Ben, Mr. Morgan, and Harry all went to the window, staring at her in shock.  
"Goodbye again." Harry whispered, holding onto his teddy-bear. 


	20. Swordplay

Chapter 23: SWORDPLAY  
  
Peter hopped from tree to tree with a sharp smile, ready for adventure the next morning. He was searching for some action; an angry lion, tiger, or bear. Even a crocodile would do, though they favored the taste of human. But this particular day was off to Peter with all silence. Yes, other than the usual chirping between birds, and sounds from wild beasts that lurked in Neverland, it was pure silence.  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck stood still as his heart raced. A sudden crack of a twig caused Peter to lunge around, his sword in hand.  
"Peter!" A familiar face gasped. "It's only me!" Wendy laughed, motioning for Peter to put down the sword. Peter obeyed, hearing the sliding of the metal. Wendy smiled at him, blushing. Peter sat down on a branch, his heart still racing. Peter leaned in for a thimble, but lost his balance, catching him completely off guard, falling to the ground. Wendy giggled, jumping to the jungle floor.  
"It's rather dangerous out here being by yourself." Peter smirked, standing up and towering over Wendy. Wendy rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Pirates could attack, or even beasts. Crocodiles don't take to kindly to girls." Peter looked away.  
"Peter, I wasn't born yesterday." Wendy smiled. "I know how to defend myself.  
"And how is that?" Peter asked, tapping his foot.  
"Well, run and scream!" Wendy laughed, looking into the lovely sky. Peter tried not to laugh, yet a loud chuckle escaped his mouth.  
"I bet you couldn't even sword fight with a pirate without loosing." He taunted, circling her. Wendy laughed.  
"Be realistic. I've lived in London my whole life, where I don't remember any swordplay." Wendy crossed her arms.  
"But, you don't remember anything, right?" Peter asked anxiously. Wendy stopped smiling immediately, and it turned into a lonely frown as she gazed off into the distance.  
"You're right." She admitted, sitting down on a stump. "I admitted it... so it has to be true."  
Peter pulled out his sword and walked over to Wendy. Wendy looked up blankly at him as he flipped around the sword and held it so the handle was facing her, ready for a hand to be around it.  
"Go on." Peter insisted mischievously. "You know you want to." Wendy let out a breath of warm air, and still looking into Peter's emerald green eyes, she grabbed the sword. Peter smiled sweetly, and led her up. "Just swoop the sword around in the air, the best form you can do."  
Wendy turned white, then red. She smiled; holding in her laughter as she pathetically swung around the sword. Peter rolled his eyes in a joking sort of way and walked behind her, to her back. Wendy looked back at him as Peter wrapped one arm around Wendy's slender waist. His right arm slid over Wendy's right arm, as he placed it around Wendy's hand and the sword. As if viewing it in slow motion, the sunlight blaring all but two youths, Peter waved the sword in the air with swift motion, making Wendy smile.  
They practiced for minutes, until Peter parted from Wendy and pulled out another sword. Wendy widened her eyes as he pointed it to her.  
"No, Peter! No how! You'll beat me, and you're much better than I!" Wendy stepped back a few steps with bewildered eyes.  
"Relax, Wendy." Peter laughed. "I'll go easy on you." Wendy gulped, stepping slowly to Peter. Peter extended his left hand behind him gallantly (as he always does in a battle) and motioned with his open fingers.  
Wendy ran to Peter, as Peter ran to Wendy. Their swords met, as the sound of the clash made Wendy feel like a changed girl. They fought strongly, running around trees and such. When they ended up both in blocks, panting, they gazed at each other seriously.  
"That was, interesting." Wendy panted. Peter nodded, his mouth dropping open.  
"Yeah." He panted. Then, a large horn blew from the Underground Home. It was no ordinary horn blow... it was a danger call.  
"Pirates." Peter whispered, zooming into the air. Wendy looked up at Peter with confusion, seeing him fly away in such a hurry.  
"PETER? WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME?" She yelled with the sword still in her hand.  
"Go to the fairies and wait for me there!" Peter called behind him. "Don't look back!"  
Wendy reflected for a moment, as she usually did then, and ran to the Fairy Forest as fast as she could, following Peter's instructions. A beautiful morning was now turned into Wendy's worst nightmare. Her worries were for her boys, and for her Peter Pan... the boy whom she had met at her window and flew away from him after only minutes. All was lost, she worried. 


	21. Only Beginning

CHAPTER 24: ONLY BEGINNING  
  
Wendy panted for breath, crawling into a bush of thorns. The sharp needles pricked her soft skin, sending dark blood oozing out. She cried out in pain, wincing. Although it was the afternoon, the trees made it seem like nightfall. The weather turned dark with bloody rain pouring from the sky. Everyone in Neverland knew that Peter's emotions controlled the weather, or at least every friend of Peter knew so. Wendy shivered as the thick blood on her body turned soupy and thin, running down her like too much water in paint.  
"Mother?" she called out, shocked. "What's a mother!" she cried, tears filling her emotions. "I'm no mother." Wendy whispered. "I never will be..." her voice faded away as she heard footsteps. Perhaps it would be Peter! But then again, maybe it wouldn't.  
Quickly, Wendy crawled out of the brush and climbed into a tree-hole, shivering, watching the dark figure before her. A stinging sensation was around her, piercing her body. The only light was the sun, behind the now gray clouds. All was lost.  
  
Peter flew down to where the Underground Home was and hid up in the Never Tree. The large door opened, revealing green smoke pushing its way out the door. Peter widened his eyes, afraid for his tribe. Pirates came running out, laughing with their hands over boys' bodies. Hook was not in sight, however Smee was off to the side, hauling Slightly away.  
"Where's the captain?" Starkey asked with his hand over Curly's mouth.  
"He's in Fairy Forest." Smee laughed. Peter let in a small gasp.  
"Wendy." Peter whispered with horror.  
"We're going to meet him back at the ship." Smee started walking away with the others. Soon, it was empty.  
  
Hook paused for a moment, and searched around with his piercing blue eyes. Wendy gasped when he spotted her green eyes. She wanted to scream, yet her mouth wouldn't dare open. Hook walked elegantly and darkly over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. Wendy panicked, trying to hold onto a branch. The branch broke, as Hook pulled Wendy up to him. Wendy opened her mouth, ready to scream. Hook thrusted his left hand over her mouth, and put his sharp hook under her chin, holding her close.  
"Wendy is your name, isn't it?" Hook growled. Wendy nodded slightly. Hook smiled his evil grin. "No doubt one of Peter's, aye?" Wendy sealed her eyes shut. Hook cut Wendy barely in the shoulder. Wendy's muffled cry was a sad one. "You know I've seen Peter take dozens of girls here. Why would he need you?"  
Wendy bit his hand hard and stepped away, grabbing her sword. "Why should I believe you?" she glared, pointing the sword at him.  
Hook took out his gun and pointed it at Wendy's heart. Wendy froze, putting the sword down. "Because I'm the only civil man on this island."  
"I don't think so." Wendy muttered under her breath. "Pointing a gun at a girl."  
Hook let out a laugh. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy." He taunted, walking near her. "You don't seem like a mere girl," Wendy stepped back. "You are leaning on the woman side of things." Hook's left hand stroked her hair. Wendy ran backwards, falling. Hook towered over her. "And Wendy, a woman can't love a small boy, but a man." He offered a hand of help. Hook repulsed Wendy quite quickly. She let out a scream.  
"HELP!" she screeched, jumping on Hook and knocking the gun out of his hands. HE clawed her, making a large scrape on her back. Wendy yelped in pain, cutting Hook's hand with her pocketknife. "PETER!"  
Peter was busy fighting a pirate when he heard the plea. Instantly he flew to the rescue, grabbing Wendy by the arms and lifting up into the air.  
"I'll get you for this! I'll kill you all!" Hook cried.  
As they were sailing away, Wendy cried, "Peter, you saved my life!"  
"The fight's not over, Wendy." Peter sat her down on a tree and fixed her many wounds. "The Lost Boys are captured, and Hook's out to get you."  
"So, our adventure's only begun?" Wendy asked in Peter's arms. Peter nodded.  
"The adventure hasn't even started yet..." 


	22. Live Bait

CHAPTER 25: LIVE BAIT  
  
Wendy gloomily walked into the damaged Underground Home, the scent of death everywhere. Shredded socks and blankets were on the floor, as charred walls and ceilings the smoky remainders of the past crawled around her. Tears filled her eyes again, as she held Peter's hand then cried on his shoulder. Peter moved his arm around her, and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Peter, it's just too dreadful." She sobbed, hugging him tighter. "After all, it seems hopeless."  
Peter's two fingers pulled Wendy's chin up to him and whispered, "It's never hopeless when I'm here to protect you." And there he kissed her passionately on the lips. Wendy's breaths were uneven as she rested her head on Peter's shoulder with comfort.  
"Who will help us?" Wendy whispered.  
"The fairies! They'll know what more to do than the redskins." Peter suggested with a hopeful leap into the air. Wendy nodded, liking the idea that the helpful, magical creatures would get a chance to see her. Peter smiled brightly as he took her hand and whizzed to the Fairy Forest.  
Once there, Wendy awed at the lovely balls of light flying over her head. Still, the jewelry-box like music made her want to dream. She dawdled, staring up at the sky with a glimmer in her emerald eyes. Peter tugged her onward until they reached the only cherry tree, always in full blossom. It was the only cherry tree in Neverland, quite special to the locals. In the trunk of the tree, there were two golden thrones with a fairy queen sitting on one. The other had no fairy in it. She looked very regal; her curly red hair flowing down her back with a golden crown made of golden leaves sitting carefully on top.  
"Beautiful." Wendy murmured. Peter nodded, kneeling by the queen.  
"Your highness," Peter said in the most grown-up like manor. "We have traveled from the Underground Home. The pirates destroyed it and have kidnapped my tribe."  
Series of bells echoed throughout the wood. Wendy jumped, but tilted her head drowsily.  
"What did she say, Peter?" she asked, clutching onto his arm.  
"She says that the way to save the Lost Boys will take many moons. The only problem is, we need bait."  
"Bait?" Wendy was confused. Peter nodded sadly.  
"A live one. "he gulped. "You, must be the bait Wendy. Only for a little while."  
"What?" Wendy was outraged. Peter quieted her.  
"It's only for a little while!" he insisted. "Just, let Hook kidnap you and keep you there. Find the boys, and I'll be keeping you safe." Peter embraced her, as Wendy shivered.  
"But... I don't feel safe anymore at all!" she cried.  
Peter sighed, looking down at the fairy queen. "You heard her." More bell chimes were heard. Peter looked up at Wendy. "Hook won't physically hurt you, says she." Peter stood up, looking down at the worried girl. "He'll try to cause your heart to break, but don't give up. I'll find you before anything happens. Besides, how hard could it be to find a ship where I already know is docked?"  
Wendy looked up at Peter with hope. "Would you like me to?"  
"More than the world, Wendy!" he cried, spinning her. "And when you do succeed, I'll be there to make all your pleasures come true!"  
Wendy gave a shy look. "Like?"  
"Anything. You name it!" Peter cried. Wendy blushed for a moment, then hugged Peter.  
"All right." She laughed. "Just, watch over me."  
And it was that night, that fate was just starting. Wendy walked the shores of the island, alone. She looked behind her own shoulder, seeing no Peter in sight. Soon, Wendy Morgan started running to the village, unsure if she actually was to get captured.  
The village was bustling with prostitutes and poor, dirty "pigs" or as what Wendy had called the men in her mind. She walked over to the dock, and gracefully strutted along the side of the ship. Every man stopped to look upon her, knowing who she was.  
"Ain't that Pan's girl?" one man said to another.  
"Yes! So it is!" another growled. More soon than later, Captain Hook was on the deck and caught Wendy by the arm. Wendy was frightened, indeed she was. Eventhough half of her mind thought it was right; the other half was completely paralysed. "Well, well, well..." Hook spat in her face. "If it isn't Miss Morgan, coming to me once more." Wendy was near tears when he pulled her by the hair. "Stop it!" she winced. "You're hurting me!"  
Hook pressed his mouth against her cheek, and whispered darkly, "By all means, my beauty. There will be far worse things that I will do to you.... Far worse." Wendy trembled at his remark as the Captain guided her onto the ship, away from the exact safety with Peter. 


	23. The Lust of Hook

( Okay, my chapter numbers are messed up, but they're in the proper order. So, instead of writing which chapter it is, I'm going to put the title of the chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I ADORE THEM! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (  
  
THE LUST OF THE HOOK  
  
Wendy was thrown into the small, dungeon-like cabin. There was one bed, small and old. Also, the windows were barred, sealed shut for the rest of eternity. The dusty remains of the cabin made her shiver, for she had never felt so alone in her life. However, the décor of the room was a deep, blood red colour. There were finely stitched blankets and tapestries hung on the walls. "Probably hiding the blood stains." Wendy remarked. With that, a large scraping sound came to the locked door. She crawled back to the corner like a frightened cat as it opened, showing Captain James Hook walking inside.  
"Don't be frightened of me, Miss Morgan." Hook whispered in a hissing sound. "Why, I am not frightened of you." He crouched down to Wendy, and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I am intrigued."  
Wendy looked at his red suit with gold stitch. The ruffled white neck- collar was like what nobility would wear two hundred years earlier. "Mr. Hook, I'm only a girl. I don't like the way you talk of me." She trembled, feeling quite brave. Hook let out a laugh.  
"Why is it that you choose the broken heart of Peter's?" Hook spat. "Your beautiful voice is like syrup in my hair. You move me, while I don't move you."  
"What?" asked the bewildered Wendy.  
"Peter already has a Wendy. She's thirteen now, almost fourteen. She's your age, I'm sure." Hook stood up and grabbed an old cloth. "His Wendy's lurking around in London, thinking of him with all her heart I presume." Wendy was near tears.  
"So she left Neverland then." Wendy exclaimed. "Peter loves me. He said so."  
"Don't believe Peter's word." Hook called. "You can never trust a boy who has the temper of a lion and the imagination of a child." Hook helped Wendy up. "Why do you yearn for a boy who doesn't have a mature heart or a full-grown body, when you can own such a god-like man who is more than twice his age?"  
"You're mad!" Wendy gasped, meaning crazy. Running to the door, she tried to open it. "Help!" she panicked. The door swivelled a bit, but wouldn't open. She turned to Hook, who had an amused look to him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you..." Hook said calmly. Wendy gave him a glare, then sat down on a wooden chair. "In fact, I was hoping that you would join me for dinner."  
"I'm afraid I don't want to-"Wendy snapped. Hook interrupted her most rudely.  
"I'm afraid you have no choice, dear." He whispered. "Dinner's in twenty-minutes. Be there or be ready for something you've never experienced before."  
"And what is that?" Wendy tapped her foot.  
"Pain..." Hook motioned to the glistening hook for his left hand, and drew it near Wendy's neck slowly, not caring whether she winced. But Wendy held her ground, her head held high. Yes, she was shaking some, but that didn't mean that Hook had won yet. "You will wriggle beneath my power, and I will enjoy watching you squirm like a worm. You'll want me, and will beg of me to hold you. Then, once Peter comes to the rescue for you and the boys, it'll all be finished."  
"What do you mean?" Wendy whispered.  
"Once Peter enters, we have all sorts of different traps for him. There's no way for Pan to come back alive." Wendy felt a small tear trickle down her cheek. Certainly, her long adventure had been filled with sorrow so far.  
"What do you want from me? I have done nothing to you, and I don't even know you personally! Why must you want to hurt me when you don't even know who I am?" Wendy whispered, looking out the barred window.  
Hook huffed as he walked behind Wendy and joined her as she looked out into the afternoon sky. "Because, I need a Wendy too." He admitted. "Face it, Peter already has one. I am so alone, Wendy. I need someone there beside me. I need you. I need someone to run my hand through them."  
"I'm a little girl." Wendy was confused.  
"Not a little girl, but of an opportunity." The eerie Captain left her to reflect in her room, locked up. Wendy ran to the door and pounded on it, sinking to the ground. It was wrong of her to agree with Peter.  
"Watching over me, my foot." Wendy sobbed. "He's going to change me, Peter. I'm so alone." She ran to her bed and cried her heart out, just as she had done numerous times before. Hook was out for her, as creepy as it seems. Wendy knew it. She was more frightened than she had ever been in her life, knowing what Hook wanted. Either way he was going to win; to kill Peter, or to have Wendy surrender completely. She wouldn't crack, she knew it. Wendy promised herself to protect herself, being of the stupid Peter's idea. 


	24. Eventful Dinner

EVENTFUL DINNER  
  
The table was set with warm, gourmet foods from different countries. Candles were lit, as the windows were unbarred, for Hook and his weapons were watching Wendy.  
Smee went to fetch the girl. He was a kind pirate, and made Wendy feel more comfortable than a captive. "Dinner is served, my lady." Smee smiled, taking Wendy by the arm and gently guiding her to the deck, to the door of Hook's quarters. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't looking forward to it. "Don't worry, Wendy." Smee comforted. "He won't bite... much." Smee closed the door behind Wendy as she looked around the lovely red room. Her face didn't look happy, but even more frightened. She gulped as she sat down at the table and picked at a pig.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter flew to the pirate ship, mischievously looking through the window. The night was darker than usual, as a navy blue sky started to turn black. He noticed Wendy's back turned to him, and noticed that she was in the Captain's cabin. He knocked on the window, murmuring, "Wendy! It's me! Open up!"  
Wendy gasped as she turned to Peter and reached out for his hand. "Peter, it's not safe here! Hook has set dozens of traps for you, and-"  
Hook slowly opened the door as Wendy motioned Peter away.  
"I'll come back for you and the boys!" Peter whispered loudly. Wendy nodded as she panicky turned to the pirate captain and put on a fake smile.  
"Captain Hook." Wendy murmured with a bow of the head. Hook sat down beside her, smiling his evil grin.  
"So, Wendy. Feeling better about your stay?"  
"No." Wendy whispered as she delicately bit off a piece of bread.  
"Forget about that." Hook walked over to Wendy and placed his only hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to do this the hard way, me hurting you. If you don't please me, then be ready for brutal pain. But the opposite of displease, will reward you dearly."  
"What do you want me to do?" Wendy's voice was shaky. Hook bent down to Wendy and kissed her forcefully. Wendy pulled back, tasting the alcohol in his lips. She smacked him with her left hand rather roughly. Hook grabbed her hand and twisted it, glaring at her. Wendy yelped, for it hurt.  
"You'll pay for that, you know. You'll be sorry you resisted." Hook sent Wendy to the ground and rushed over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a long, leather belt of black and gold. Wendy looked up in fear as she tried running away. Hook stepped on her nightgown so, as she couldn't escape. Her back was facing the ceiling as she pleaded for mercy. Hook raised the belt and lashed her several times until blood appeared. The thick, innocent blood of Wendy Morgan spread out like a spider web. Hook stopped, hearing a bump at the window.  
"Please! Stop!" Wendy screamed. Hook stepped off her nightgown and backed away. Wendy stood up and collapsed to the ground, growing weak.  
Hook sat down on a chair and watched Wendy with jealousy as she rested her head on the wall. Her hair was damp of sweat.  
"Why do you not scream for Peter?" Hook asked, walking over to her and picking her up by the hair. Wendy was quaking as she looked into his eyes. They were not cold and heartless, but looked enchanting. She softened her grip and tilted her head, lost in a never-ending gaze.  
"Peter?" Wendy mouthed. She looked down at her necklaces. Hook grabbed them both, and saw the skeleton leaf and the pearls.  
"A skeleton leaf?" Hook looked with tenderness at the crumpled, dried- out plant shedding. "So the rumour is true. You belong to each other." His eyes looked from the leaf to Wendy and back again. Her caring eyes were focused on the leaf as well, as her bleeding lip curved into a sly smile. Hook's breathing became heavy as his eyes became infused with anger. He pushed Wendy to the floor and clawed at her angelic body, making her nightgown tear, exposing her leg that immediately began to bleed of her wounds. She cried out in horror and in pain as Hook pounced on her, demanding inside her heart.  
She resisted and cried out, "PETER!" as she fought for her life.  
"Your precious Peter cannot save you now, you little bitch!" Hook yelled as he kicked Wendy's head roughly. Wendy stopped fighting, and saw as the blurry Hook in vibrant colours dropped his sword. Then, all went black. 


	25. A Virgin is Safe in Her Shell

A VIRGIN IS SAFE IN HER SHELL  
  
Two deep breaths appeared from Wendy's pursed mouth, then a third. She felt warm, under the many sheets of what seemed to be a bed. Her eyes slowly opened viewing Hook's cabin from the bed's view. Obviously, she had been cleaned. It was still dark outside, and she swore she noticed a side of Peter's face at the window, looking with worry. She wanted to run to him and once again be held in his strong arms for forever, but then she saw Captain James S. Hook sitting on his chair, watching her coldly.  
"I need to ask you a question." He glared. Wendy nodded, still very uncomfortable with the pirate. "Now tell me, are you a virgin?" Wendy's relaxed look on her face completely vanished; her gritted teeth snarling at Hook as her eyes lowered and her cheeks turned red. Now Wendy really despised, loathed, and hated Hook. "I take that as a yes." Hook snapped. He stood up and walked closer to the bed. Wendy backed away.  
She felt the sheets ruffle on her bare skin. Obviously, Hook had the "pleasure" of taking off her clothing, too! The nerve!  
"You hell hound." Wendy whispered quietly. Hook was about to strike her, but smiled.  
"Stand up, so as I may see why Pan is so seduced by you. There has to be something about you. I'm surprised that he hasn't made you a real mother yet." Hook taunted. Wendy flushed some more, looking down.  
"I don't want to-"she started, really embarrassed.  
"Once again, you have no choice. Come now, I'm curious." Wendy looked downward and blushed even more as she stood up on the bed. Peter from the window let in a few deep breaths, trying to get inside the cabin. Unfortunately, the window was jammed.  
"I'm coming for you, Wendy." Peter whispered, groaning from the pain and effort going into opening the window. "Don't worry." Again and again, he pounded on the hinges, fighting dearly for his Wendy.  
Hook smiled, walking over to Wendy and examining every inch of her body. Wendy blushed even harder, then quietly asked, "Where is my nightgown?" Hook looked up at her.  
"Do you want it back?" Wendy nodded sheepishly. Hook smiled lightly, holding up the dress with his hook and walking backwards. "Come and get it." Wendy's arms covered her breasts and her vagina as she slowly walked to the pirate. One of her hands went out to the clothing, desperately waiting for Peter. Hook continued to walk backwards, ushering her to him. "Bit closer now, that's right. Almost there." He taunted, until he reached a corner. Wendy stood close to him and snatched the cream coloured nightgown. The moment it got loose from the pirate captain's claw, Hook grabbed her and drew her near to him.  
"What are you doing?" Wendy shrieked.  
"I'm spoiling your innocence!" Hook laughed; holding Wendy by the throat as he quickly took off his trousers. Wendy dared not look, as Hook pulled her into an embrace. She pulled away, but to no success. Captain Hook was stronger than she.  
"This may hurt a bit," Hook warned, ready to put his soul into Wendy's opening. Wendy screamed, clawing at him. "You wretched whore!" Hook cried as he thrusted his hook into her. "Just like a lonely virgin!"  
At that moment, Peter came flying into the room. "Wendy, take my hand!" Peter cried out. Quickly, Wendy obeyed, though really embarrassed that Peter was seeing her naked. Sure, Captain Hook was bad enough, yet Wendy didn't want Peter to be disappointed.  
Hook held onto Peter's foot as the two children flew out of the window, Wendy in Peter's arms. "You idiotic children! You cannot escape the hook! Do you hear me? Never leave her alone, Peter, for when you do... I'll take her away and throw her to the sharks!" Peter yanked out his sword and slashed Hook in the shoulder, making Hook wince in pain and let go of Peter's foot. Peter flew away as quickly as possible, not looking back.  
"Did he hurt you?" Peter asked anxiously. Wendy shook her head, looking down at the ocean below her, still blushing. "I'm sorry this had to happen."  
Wendy looked up shyly, her eyes meeting with Peter's. "Thank you."  
Peter looked at her emerald green eyes, and softened his grip. He, too, was blushing for he had never seen so much skin from Wendy. It was usually all covered up. But then again, he remembered watching her from a brush whenever she bathed in a lagoon. Wendy would never notice that he had been watching her, and went on her tasks, slowly rubbing herself with sweet- smelling liquids of flowers and then dipping into the cold, icy pond on a hot day.  
"We could stop, and you could..." Peter started uncomfortably. "Yes." Wendy murmured, looking at the ground. Peter jumped to the brush and told himself not to watch Wendy leave him. The girl looked at Peter, then to her nightgown that she rolled up in a ball. Immediately she ran to a bush and slipped on the dress. "Are you alright?" Peter asked, anxious. Wendy walked out, beaming. "You came just in time, before..." Wendy stopped herself, twiddling with her thumbs. "Before what?" asked the ignorant boy. "Well, before," Awkwardly the fair youth stroked Peter's hair and kissed him. "He wanted to, um...." "TELL!" Peter laughed. "Before he made my innocence go away." Wendy muttered her breath quickening.  
"What's innocence?" asked Peter, pulling Wendy down to the grass with him.  
"It's what a girl owns since the day they are born." Started Wendy, resting her head on Peter's shoulder. "It is called her 'innocence'. Once her innocence is lost by... well, um..." Wendy looked up at Peter, who looked at her tentatively. "Who decide to show themselves to the opposite sex, and have a male fit into her. Once it's gone, Peter, it can never come back."  
"So it is a bad thing?" Peter was confused. Wendy shook her head.  
"No, it is the best thing that a woman can give to a man. They fit."  
"How do you fit with someone?"  
"I don't know. I just remember hearing this from somewhere before."  
Peter closed his eyes. "Wendy?" Wendy looked up again.  
"Hmm?"  
"Will you ever loose your innocence?"  
Wendy gasped quickly and quietly. She pondered. "It depends!"  
"What is a person who still has her innocence called?"  
Wendy licked her lips and recited, "A virgin." 


	26. Tragedy Strikes Through the Softest Hear...

TRAGEDY STRIKES THROUGH THE SOFTEST HEARTS  
  
A virgin, Wendy's a virgin. Peter was still unaware of what exactly a virgin meant. Are all girls virgins? If not, what are they?  
"Wendy?" his meek voice asked. Wendy looked up at him. "I love you." Wendy smiled shyly.  
"I love you too. More than anything."  
Peter smiled, leaning down for a kiss. His eyes were closed, as a faint smile appeared on his face. Wendy smiled, leaning in as well, closing her angelic eyes. And once again, they kissed passionately. Wendy fell to the ground, moaning as Peter towered over her. The stars revealed a purple sky, shedding light on the two. Wendy toyed with one of Peter's vine straps, leaning into him. Peter rolled on the ground beside her, watched her for a moment, feeling the sweat on her forehead.  
"Ready?" Peter slyly, yet playfully grinned. Wendy nodded eagerly.  
"I always have been ready." Wendy whispered, kissing Peter again. Their playful actions lasted for about twenty minutes, when they fell asleep.  
The next morning, Wendy awoke on Peter's strong shoulder. She smiled, tapping Peter awake. Mostly she was glad that she was in the arms of someone strong to protect her.  
"What?" Peter mumbled, half asleep.  
"Thank you." Wendy laughed. Peter sat up drowsily. "For keeping me safe through the night."  
"Did we..." Peter paused, in awe. "DO anything?" Wendy laughed at Peter's worried expression.  
"No!" she smirked. She hugged Peter, and kissed his warm shoulder, then stood up.  
"What about the Lost Boys?" Peter asked.  
"We shall save them." Wendy whispered. "Without bait, please."  
"I'll never loose you again." Peter said as he kissed her forehead.  
Then a cry came from out of nowhere. It was the cry of Slightly.  
"PETER! HELP!" he cried. It was very loud. Peter looked at Wendy and departed.  
"Stay safe, and wait for me!" he ordered as he flew off.  
"Peter?" Wendy stood up, watching him leave with his sword in hand.  
  
When Peter arrived on the Jolly Roger, he noticed there was no Hook in sight. The pirates were about with a net. The Lost Boys were gagged, pointing behind Peter. Peter turned around, seeing the net is thrown on him. A pirate runs over and grabs Peter's sword and dagger.  
"What?" Peter cried in anger. "Let me out!" he ordered. The pirates laughed. "Where's Hook?"  
"Hook?" A pirate named Noodler, every inch of him tattooed, taunted. "He's on the mainland." Peter glared at him, slowly catching on. "To find his Wendy." Peter gasped as the others started sneering and laughing at him, kicking him roughly.  
"Wendy!" Peter wailed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Wendy staggered backward. At least there would be no more Hook, for he probably was fighting Peter at the moment. "I'm alright." She spoke softly. "Everything's fine-"She turned around, looking at the ground. Infront of her she found those same black boots, and looked upward. Hook was smiling at her.  
"And so we meet again, dear." He joked. Wendy screamed, terrified and bewildered. Two pirates thrusted a heavy net on top of her and wrapped her up in it. Why was she always the damsel in distress? She looked back at Hook as she left the scene. "No, I'm not going to play our little game." Hook laughed. "I don't need your flesh. I want it burned, or fed to the sharks!"  
So, it was all rock bottom from there. Time after time, Hook wins. Well not this time, Wendy pledged. She got away once. She could get away again. 


	27. Come Clean

(Author's note: THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! I've seen a lot of questions and remarks that I'd like to answer:  
  
Ashleiiy: Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Nikole: I do think Jeremy's hot. Actually, Jeremy playing Peter Pan is my Peter Pan in this faniction, so Peter looks like him, hair, face, body, clothes, and all!  
  
MissAurora14DP: I know the Wendy name thing is kind of weird, but when I was thinking of the name, I saw it everywhere: on t.v., in the newspapers, EVERYWHERE! So, I thought I just HAD to use it.  
  
Lovefun: Thanks for ALL the compliments. I finally updated!  
  
Serinity56424: Thanks for the information! When I was writing that part about Bill Jukes, I guess I didn't re-read it. Oops!  
  
To all the other reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really respect all of them, and I read them all at least once every three days! It makes me feel really happy, and I'm glad you guys had the thought to review! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Okay, about the next chapter, I needed to update, so I thought I'd write a short and sweet chapter about a brief moment with Peter and Wendy. I really can't think of where to go next, but I'll try to write some more.)  
  
COME CLEAN  
  
I'm shedding,  
Shedding every color,  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin.  
'Cause perfect,  
doesn't feel so perfect  
going out is better than  
always staying in.  
Feel the wind.  
  
Wendy thudded to the dark ground, dusty and cold onboard the Jolly Roger. A small, barred window was the only source of light, as cobwebs went on the walls. She shuddered, feeling the chains which were binding her hands, dig into her flesh. After returning to the ship, Hook's crew beat her as they did with the other Lost Boys, kept in a small tiny room beside the one she was in at the moment. Her stomach growled, aching of hunger.  
Suddenly, the door flung open with two shadows. One was holding a somewhat weaker one in his clutches. "You prince charming's come to save you, m'lady." A pirate sneered, throwing the other one into the pitch black room and quickly fastening the ends of his chains to a nail in the floor. With a cackle, the pirate closed the door, locking it securely.  
Wendy had gotten used to the darkness of the room, her eyes could see outlines. "Did they hurt you?" she trembled, crawling over to the pile of beaten skin and bones and gently placing a hand on the stranger. "I don't know who you are, but I'm willing to help you."  
As a lighteningbolt hit the island nearby, Wendy noticed the cuts and bruises of Peter Pan. He looked helpless, a pleading gaze at her. "W..e...n...d.." Peter moaned, not being able to finish. Wendy frantically pulled herself to Peter and stroked his dirty face, smeared with dried blood.  
"I'm here, Wendy's here." Wendy whispered, shivering. She ripped a piece of her nightgown and spat on it, then wiped it around Peter's motionless body. She had to get him clean somehow!  
Hours passed as Peter slept, and Wendy kept her eye over him. It was still night outside, making Wendy feel alone and afraid. Peter was not protecting her.  
The door flung open as a pirate threw in a candle and matches. "Do what you will with it, it's the only thing you'll be getting tonight." The pirate snickered as he closed the door.  
Wendy scrambled to the wax candle as her weak, weary hands scraped the matches together quickly, until there was a light. Wendy smiled this time, being able to see her hands again, though they were worn out and dirty.  
With another look at Peter, Wendy lit the candle, scooting it over to his cold body. Slowly, Wendy kept stroking his blonde strands of hair and curled up next to him, watching the candlelight dance.  
  
Peter awoke with the light near him. He groaned of pain and exhaustion as he carefully placed himself in the corner. His lips made the lightest smile as he scanned the room. When his emerald eyes reached Wendy, he noticed her messy hair look more cringed than a rat's nest.  
"Wendy...." Peter whispered like a breeze swooping through someone's hair. He reached out to her, pulling her into him. Obviously she was sleeping. Peter looked at her as if she was an angel, too holy for him to touch, yet he did. His brittle hand moved across her glowing complexion on her forehead, down to her round nose, to her rosy cheeks, then to her pale lips. They were full with life, yet looked cold. "They need a thimble...." Peter whispered outloud, remembering Wendy's stories. In the end, all was well with true love's first thimble.  
He leaned down, his eyelashes fluttering closed, and kissed her softly, warmly, whole-heartedly. Wendy's eyes jerked open, as she saw Peter's face ontop of her.  
"Peter!" she quietly yelled, sitting up. She bonked heads with the boy, who fell backwards. "You're alright!" She loudly whispered, smiling. "But not yet, I'm not strong enough to leave, and neither or you. We both can't fly, and what about the boys?"  
"I have a plan." Peter said with determinaton, after hugging the girl once more. He whispered the plan into Wendy's ear, so as we may not be allowed to hear it. Wendy smiled and laughed as Peter kept on whispering. The plan will work, after time. 


	28. Who Will You Turn To?

WHO WILL YOU TURN TO?  
  
At last it was morning, though no sunlight creeped in through the covered windows. Someone had covered them in the night, bringing one more candle.  
Wendy groaned of hunger as she sat up. "Oh, Peter." She whispered, taking his hands in hers. He was half awake, half asleep. "I'm going to die of starvation, I know it."  
Peter smirked at her, widening his eyes. "Please, you could go for days without food."  
Wendy put her hands on her hips and gave him a know-it-all look. "And how do you know this?"  
Peter shrugged in his cocky way. "I just know, that's how."  
A brief smile went on the angel's face as she layed down in Peter's arms. "Should we start the plan now?" she muttered quietly.  
"Hook's not here yet." Peter growled, moving her body into his lap and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Wendy." He whispered. "I want us to die together, or live forever together."  
Wendy looked up at him. "Death is the only great adventure." She laughed.  
Sounds of a door unlocking occurred as Peter and Wendy both gasped, both pairs of eyes going wide.  
The pirate captain entered, his hook glistening in the dim light. An evil grin appeared on his face as he walked over to Peter's chains and tugging on them. "What have I got here?" he spat. "Two animals caught from the forest." Peter and Wendy looked at each other, then got their plan into action.  
"You're right." Peter murmured, looking helpless. "It's over, Wendy." Fake tears streamed down his eyes, as Wendy looked helpless as well.  
Hook smirked again. "Tell me, love." He walked over to Wendy and pulled her up. She gasped, starting to tremble. "Do you like to see your-" He looked at Peter briefly with disgust, then back at Wendy. "friend, cry like a baby."  
Peter's hands tightened up, but soon loosened. Wendy gulped, looking into Hook's eyes. "No."  
"Then come with me, dear." He stroked her hair with his hook. "We could have a talk, say maybe I could change my mind."  
Deep breaths were heard from both Wendy and Peter. Wendy closed her shining eyes for a moment, then looked back at Hook.  
"Would that mean, letting me free of my chains?" She rattled the chains that attached her to the room. Hook nodded with pleasure. She smiled, then looked at Hook seductively. "Alright, Hook."  
"James, darling." He added.  
Wendy wanted to die of disgust. "James, then." She leaned into Hook's ear and whispered, "I'm getting tired of Peter already. I want to see him die before my eyes."  
Laughter bursted out of Hook's mouth, as Wendy tried not to wince at the beer and smoke smells coming out of him. "Then it shall be done." He slowly undid her chains, then gestured to walk out the door.  
Wendy smiled seductively, then flaunted herself as she walked out into the sun, squinting.  
Peter wiped the smallest laugh off his face. He was about to laugh, but stopped himself as Hook glared at him.  
"How's it feel, boy?" Hook said in a low tone. "To have your girl taken away from you, leaving you to die?"  
Peter looked into his old, mean face. "Horrible." He cried. "You win, Hook! You win! You win! You win!"  
Hook smiled with pleasure. "I have wanted to hear that for so long." With a cackle, the pirate closed the door slowly, but then opened it again. "Would you like to see the light again, Pan?"  
Peter jumped up with fake eagerness, nodding. "Yes! Please!" Hook smiled evilly as he took Peter's chains and held them in his hands.  
"We're going out for a walk!" With a smirk, he walked over to the deck with Peter in towe.  
  
Pirates gathered around to see Wendy Morgan, as she told them stories while they waited. Seeing Peter, her smile turned into a worried look.  
"Peter." She whispered. "Maybe this plan wasn't such a good idea."  
When Peter's eyes met with Wendy's, he gave her a signal. That certain signal was practiced throughout the day when they spent time together. Nodding, Wendy looked down at the pirates, putting on her acting qualities.  
"Alright, now Peter Pan is on the deck!" She mocked. "Let it be known who shall want to finish him off. Be it, a pirate?"  
The crowd cheered, saying similar things such as, "Pick me! Pick me!"  
Wendy shook her head. "No, that won't do. A... girl?" She pointed to herself. The pirates cheered some more.  
"Yeah! You do it!" They agreed. Wendy shook her head.  
"No, I have a better idea. The Lost Boys! Yes, the Lost Boys." She murmured. "I like that idea."  
After a moment of silence, the pirate audience burst into agreement. "Yes! The Lost Boys!"  
Hook was sitting next to Wendy, Peter on the ground being held by his chain. The pirate's left gloved hand patted Wendy's head. "I like your thinking." Wendy smiled with herself, satisfied.  
"Why thank you."  
Piercing eyes survey the ship's deck, until he notices the Lost Boys. "Gents! Send the Lost Boys into a cabin room with Master Pan, if no one sheds blood in minutes, you know what to do!"  
Soon enough, the Lost Boys were led into a cabin room, with Peter. Hook was staying with Wendy, making sure she did not follow. She looked up to him.  
"I want to say goodbye to Peter." She murmured carelessly. "In private. I don't want anyone to follow me.." she gulped before saying, "dear." Hook nodded.  
"Ay, go inside." He pushed her in the dark room and closed the door.  
As Wendy stepped into the cabin, she saw the Lost Boys start going through drawers and shelves, looking anywhere they could for a weapon. Wendy was a bit confused.  
Peter walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I told them the plan quickly." He whispered, planting a kiss on Wendy's forehead.  
"Let's get to work." She sighed frantically, helping the boys look around as they faked yells of pain and agony.  
Meanwhile, Hook raised an eyebrow. "The lass is in there while they're fighting, Smee?"  
"Yes, Cap'n." Smee stated, bewildered.  
"Good lass, helping them die. They'd never touch a girl." He cackled.  
Until that very moment where each child was loaded, did they charge. Peter could fly now, as he held a sword in one hand and Wendy in the other.  
  
"Now she's going to pay, El Capitan!" He said in the most devilish way he could. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart!" It was all said in a mocking tone as he raised the sword near Wendy's neck. Both of the children were acting their parts, trying to stay serious.  
"Oh, James! Help me!" She cried like a damsel in distress. "Help! Save me! Please!"  
The pirate captain looked up in the sky and gasped. "The young, bastard!" He yelled quite loudly. "Let her go, boy!"  
Peter let out a laugh. "'Course not! That wouldn't be fair, now would it?"  
"I said... LET HER GO!!!" Hook started climbing up the mast, lashing out his hook.  
"You want me to let her go?" The boy twirled around in the air, winking over at Curly who held a large clock in his hands, hiding it as well as possible. The clock started ticking quite loudly, as Hook's features went up.  
"The crocodile's supposed to be dead!" He wailed with childish cries. "I killed him! I did!"  
Peter put out a finger as a sign to be quiet, as his ear almost pricked up. "It's coming from the water! It could be back!"  
"Impossible!" Hook screamed. Peter shook his head.  
"Everything's possible in Neverland, m'dear." With another laugh, he yelled in a crazy way, "Fine! I'll let her go!" Looking at Wendy for a moment, he released her from his grasp.  
Wendy screamed loudly as she was sent down to the ocean, splashing in the cold water. The pirates ran to the side of the ship, looking for her.  
"She's dead." Bill Jukes moaned. All the eyes shot to Hook. "You killed the Wendy."  
Hook staggered backwards, in a pleading way. "N-no I didn't. He did it." He pointed to Peter, who put his hands on his hips with a victorious grin. "He dropped her."  
"Now, now, Hookie." Peter laughed, going upside down in the air. "You told me to 'let her go', so I did."  
A large pirate nodded. "You did say that! Traitor!"  
"No, I didn't!" Hook begged. "I'll kill you, Pan!"  
But the pirates didn't forgive. They had stern looks on their faces as they whipped out their daggers and swords. "And you know the rule. He who kills a lady who is respected by all who goes on your ship, shall be killed as well."  
"No! Please!" The Captain groveled. "I'm too young to die!"  
With that, Hook finally had the end. The pirates cut him up that day, poured him into the sea and watched the creatures of the ocean nip at it.  
Wendy was of course, quite safe. She was hanging onto a pole of the ship, praying that Peter would come and pick her up soon.  
A bloody battle took place on the ship, but the pirates had no chance after killing their leader. Each one died, and was thrown into the sea to be forgotten.  
"PETER!" The girl cried after hearing the crow of the boy she loved, and the cheers of the Lost Boys. Smiling, she waited to be picked up.  
"We did it!" Peter yelled, swooping down and holding her in his arms as he flew up in the air. "Hook's dead! Neverland's safe!"  
A smile was plastered on Peter's face as well, as he leaned in for a long, passionate kiss for his Wendy. The story hasn't ended, my friends, 'tis only the beginning........  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry I haven't updated for weeks! I've been too tied up with things! Now, I'm going to start a new chapter, so I'm not going to end it just yet. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE I'll finish this chapter within the week. PROMISE!!! 


End file.
